Naruto's Guild
by Inflameous
Summary: Naruto and all his friends are ordered to go on a mission to retrieve a scroll, however they somehow get trapped in the world of Fairy Tail. Naruto and his friends must adapt to the new world and try to find a way back. Prologue is about Minato. Chapters after are about Naruto. Super OP Naruto. (FairyTailxNaruto) (NarutoxHarem). Lemons in the future. Help me improve writing. Pls.
1. Prologue: The Scroll

**Prologue**

FYI: Symbols to know

[that it is the previous characters thoughts]

(A minor character or enemy who is a speaking)

-horizontal line = skip-

 **Jutsus and Magic**

Disclaimer: This does not have anything to do with the real story. This is set in an Alternate Naruto Universe, where I create the characters. Characters in other anime might appear as Naruto characters. Characters like Naruto has Minato and Kushina as parents in my story. You will understand why I do this in the future. This is set a while before The 4th Great Ninja War with Madara and Obito. Although they might reappear later on. The Land of Fiore and Konoha are both fitted to my creation.

 **If you like to know the timeline of the story, it is as follows** : Konoha-Shippuden Konoha-Fiore-Battle of the Guilds- Grand Magic Games-Konoha-The 4th Great Ninja War-Etc.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have no idea how long this story is, and I will never know. If I have the tendency to continue I will. Right now I want to continue writing but it is almost time for me to take Finals in school. I will update this Prologue until all the plot holes are gone and the story is smooth. All to help me improve to be a better writer.**

 **If you have an opinion of how I should change something, let me know and I shall think it over. As many of you on here are probably better writers than me, I am grateful to have you say your opinion.**

* * *

 _ **Be careful of Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Strong Sexual Content, and Nudity. Sex Scenes may or may not apply.**_

* * *

 **5 Years before the Meeting**

* * *

In the midst of enjoying their lunch. The Hokage's assistant, Shizune, slammed open the door to the three ninja who was just about to finish eating their bento. A blond woman, who was dressed in green and gray, and wearing high heels, stood behind her assistant.

The three ninjas looked back to see the anxious face of Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"What's the emergency, Tsunade?" one of them asked.

"Kakashi. Minato. Jiraiya. I'm sorry to have to call you after you three had just finish a mission not too long ago. But, I need you two to complete another mission for me. The mission is to go in the the dark forest and pursue the people who are trying to escape with the scroll." Tsunade ordered. "Can I trust you to do this?"

"The scroll has been stolen again?" Kakashi asked?

[Why is this scroll so important? Is there something I'm missing? Is there something Tsunade-sama is hiding from me?]

"Does this make it the second time, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked

[Even if I don't know what is so important about this scroll. I've heard rumors about it. It wasn't very pleasing to hear. Either way, if I don't complete this mission, I won't get to go home to Kushina, let alone my little Naruto.]

"Well, well, well, those thieves don't know anything do they, Tsunade?" Jiraiya said as he took a sip of his sake.

[And I was going to relax today and drink my sake. I was going to continue writing my books while checking out some girls in the hot spring. Guess that'll have to wait]

"Can I trust you to do this" Tsunade repeated.

"Ha. Tsunade-sama"

"Ha. Hokage-Sama"

"Very well, Tsunade. But before we go, let's have a drink!"

"tch, if you have time to run your mouth like that, pack up and leave before the sun sets."

"Hahaha" Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm getting old nowadays, Tsunade. I've already prepared for the next generation. Shouldn't I just rest easy now?"

"You can rest easy after this mission." Tsunade replied. "That's right, Minato"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"How is Naruto doing? I've heard he aces all his test and can control his chakra superbly from will at the mere age of 8. Going by his skill level, he surpasses the first three Hokages in Jutsus, and he almost surpasses you in skill. He is technically far too skilled to be a genin, but because of his age, we can't put him as a Jonin or higher until he reaches 15 years of age."

[The skill of Naruto's is thanks to that special eye of his. His eye allows the wielder to memorize whatever jutsu is casted towards him and thus allowing him to use it back towards the enemy. It's almost like a memory jutsu. It should all be thanks to Kurama though, that Nine-Tailed-Fox, it's his eye that makes it all happen.]

"Your praising him too much, Hokage-sama. He is only 8. But his skill compared to others is definitely no joke. However, it'll take another hundred years for him to be at my speed. Nonetheless, I'm proud of his progress. Just the other day, he couldn't beat me while he was training with me. But I'm sure he'll surpass me in no time."

[You've done it now didn't you Naruto. I told you not to show off, but that's just like you. Showing off, that's my Naruto for you. But don't get the girls until you turn 13 though. Just ignore them all until then]

"Anyway, I hear he's doing just fine in the academy. He's about to take the chunin exams by the consent of Kakashi. He'll pass it like it is nothing. So don't worry about him. Complete this mission and come back. Got it?"

"Ha. Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Minato-sensei" Kakashi said.

"What is it, Kakashi"", Minato questioned.

"Nothing. It's just, I sometimes wonder why you resigned your position as Hokage."

"Oh that. Well ever since I married Kushina, and had Naruto, I never had the chance to be next to him. So he's always going out of his way to catch my attention. I was thinking that if I assigned the next Hokage, I might have some time to spend with Naruto and Kushina.

"I see. Naruto, he's a very special one. He's simple minded but he's special. He's also incredibly strong. Even if he is my student, he used my own jutsu to counter me."

"Is that so? That is very simple minded indeed. After all, I have yet to teach him about tactics and strategies."

"His teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, I get the feeling that they are relieved to have him in their team, but also afraid of his power."

"The power to use the jutsus he memorized after only seeing it once?"

"A-ah. I was surprised to see it the first time too. He really shouldn't be a genin. Even if he's only 10 years old, he can use the 5 elements, and technically use the kekkei genkai jutsus. Even the Sharingan used by the Uchiha cannot copy those techniques."

"That's just natural talent to begin with. His speed, skill, and raw talent, was born into his body. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed-Fox, just heightened his abilities a little. A Fox's Eye to be able to memorize anything and everything he sees and utilize it for his own. A Fox's limbs to go beyond human speed. A Fox's Claw's to go beyond human strength. And a Fox's Fur to protect and heal any damage dealt to him"

"I-I see" Kakashi replied

[Wouldn't that make him insanely overpowered compared to everyone his own age?], Kakashi thought with an unamused face.

"Even without it, Naruto would be able to fight any kids his age and end it without a scratch. And win a battle against the jonins with some minor cuts and scraps." Minato continued.

"I-I see. Anyway, this mission..I have a feeling that it's not as simple as it seems."

"It's a sacred scroll, the people who stole it are not some everyday thieves."

"That's not what I meant. That scroll is special. It only opens itself to who it deems worthy. and when it's opened the scroll goes back to its original place here in Konoha. I just don't understand why the thieves stole it. Do they even know what that scroll does?"

"I think they do. They must want to have everybody back in their village to try and open the scroll. But that's why we're here to stop them. So let's talk about this later and finish preparing for the mission, shall we?"

"H-hai, sensei."

"Let's go and meet up with Jiraiya-sensei at the main entrance."

* * *

"Listen up you three! I want everybody to come back home safely, in one piece, got it?" Tsunade anxiously shouted. "I don't want to lose anymore of you guys. This is the second time the scroll has been stolen. The first time it was stolen, I sent in Iruka to try and retrieve it. I thought it would be an easy D rank mission. However, he never came back to the village. I don't know what happened to him." Tsunade continued. "Promise me that you guys will come back to me?"

""If I may asked, Tsunade-sama, do you have any lead as to what happened to Iruka?" Kakashi curiously asked.

"I don't have the specifics yet, Kakashi, but I will tell you what I know." Tsunade said, "The day I assigned him this mission, approximately 1 year ago, he rushed out to chase the thieves. He sent a messenger hawk saying that his mission was complete. Although I did receive the message, Iruka never came back to the village entrance. I've waited day after day, when I finally received the message but he never did show up. It was about 3 weeks before I gave up and marked him as MIA on the sheet."

I see, sorry to hear that. Iruka was a great teacher to the kids at the academy. I'm more afraid of them now because Morino Ibiki is the teacher of the class Iruka is teaching. He is ruthless and he teaches the kids discipline and what it means to survive something that should've killed you.

"Enough chit-chat, Kakashi. The more you talk the more you won't catch up to the enemy in time." Tsunade interrupted. "Minato! Jiraiya! you two ready?" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai, I can go on your word, Hokage-sama", Minato stated

"You can count on me, Tsunade. I always keep my promises. When I come back, make sure to have a bottle of sake next to you so we can enjoy it." Jiraiya said. And smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, then. Kakashi! Minato! Jiraiya! GO!" Tsunade yelled. With that, the three elite ninjas disappeared in a blur.

"I really hope they come back." Tsunade said still depressed about the time Iruka never came back. "I wonder if that's going to happen to them too.?"

* * *

 **In the Hidden Leaf Village**

"AHH!" a blonde haired boy pouted as he walked from the academy entrance on his way back home. "The day is finally over! I can finally go home and eat my dinner."

"Naruto-kun!" shouted a pink haired girl running up in front of him.

"O-Oi, Sakura. What do you need? Is there a problem?"

"O-No. Naruto-kun. E-E-I was hoping that you might have some time tonight."

"I-I-is this a date invitation, Sakura." Naruto said as a blush started to appear on his whisker hair cheeks.

"W-wh-wha? D-d-don't b-be stupid and say things like that. O-of course i-its not a date.", Sakura said as her cheeks turned a crimson red. "I w-was just wondering if you had time to spend with Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and the lot of them... Y-yea that's right. I-it wasn't as if I wanted to go on a date. D-don't be silly." Sakura continued, her cheeks turning redder every second.

"Wha? You mean its not a date? And its just a hang out? That's boring." Naruto said straight at Sakura leaving Sakura depressed

"I-i-see, I'm sorry I bothered you Naruto."

"Just Kidding. Of course I'll go. But I want to go home and eat a little bit first. Then I'll tell my mom about where I'm going." Naruto said all of a sudden.

A shocked Sakura who was just depressed a second ago looked up to Naruto and said, "Really?! Will you really come with us?"

"Of course." he said with his thumbs up. "Where do we meet?"

"At the village center near Ichiraku Ramen's. Your favorite place."

"ALLLL RIGHT! RAMEN"

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Naruto shouted at his dim lit house.

"O, Naruto you sure are here early. How do you like the academy so far, honey?"

"Its fine. My friends there are all so nice to me. I really like them. But the things they are teaching me are all so easy. I want to take part in a mission already."

"Well, that's because your father's taught you all you need to know after all. He taught you all you need to know at an early age so that if something happens to him, he doesn't need to worry about you."

"Speaking of dad, wasn't he suppose to come home today?"

"Ah, apparently Lady Tsunade give him another mission. Kakashi-senpai, and Jiraiya-senpai is also with your father."

"Ehhhhh?! What is that old bag thinking?! My father must be tired after that S-rank mission. And he was suppose to teach me about tactics and strategies a Ninja must have, tomorrow. What am I suppose to do now. Not only that, but Kakashi-sensei is gone too. Sasuke and Sakura need help on their combat skills. I can't help them on my own. First, I don't even know what to help them with! And don't even get me started with Ero-sennin. I know that he was going to look in the women's hot spring the day he gets back. I was going to finally punch him and ask him how to do other summoning's besides the Toad summoning. That possibility is gone too!"

"Naruto, honey I know you're upset.."

"The only other choices of sensei's I have left are...Kurenai sensei's on a mission with Asuma, Kakashi is out, Captain Yamato is scary with his eyes, Sasuke's Brother Itachi is out on a mission, Guy-sensei will make me do laps until my youth turns old...I know! Iruka-sensei! Mom do you know where Iruka is?

"Naruto, Iruka hasn't been in the village ever since last year. Remember? The days that Lady Tsunade was standing in front of the Main Entrance? You were also there to welcome him back. After a month, you gave up on waiting for him."

"That's right. heh, It's been so long since then. How could I have forgotten? Without Iruka-sensei around, Ichiraku is always so boring."

"So Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"Hm?"

"What do you plan to do to train?"

"Oh, I'll just wait until my dad comes home. Then I can burst into Old Lady Tsunade and give her a kick or two of mine."

"Oi! Naruto, don't disrespect Lady Hokage. She wouldn't have called onto the former 4th Hokage if it wasn't an emergency. Still I heard the news about the mission. It seems as it is a pretty easy one to handle but the item is forbidden and sacred. That's why Lady Hokage sent out the elites to do the mission." Kushina said, "Hey Naruto, before we continue, do you want something to eat? We've talked for a while, I've forgotten to ask you what you want to eat tonight."

"AH! That's right mom. Sakura asked me out on a date. I just want to eat something light before I go outside to her."

"A date? As in just two people?"

"Ah...errr...ehhh...well, She did say that Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and the rest of them are coming. too"

"Hm...HAHAHA! Naruto,honey, that's not a date. That's just a normal hang out. HAHA!"

"Shut up, mom. If I say its a date, its a date. Don't embarrass me." Naruto blushed.

"Okay, Okay, help yourself to some snacks, and go when your done. Come back home safely okay?" Kushina said as she started to walk out the door

"Where are you going mom?"

"I'm going to go get some groceries, I'll be back when you're gone. Bye Naruto"

"See ya, mom"

"Now let's see what I want to eat..." Naruto pondered for a while, "Instant ramen it is."

* * *

As the three continued their pursuit in the dark forest, they avoided traps and bombs set by the enemies and continued chasing them without a lost in speed.

"Don't fall behind now, Jiraiya-sensei" Minato shouted behind him.

"Kakashi, do you know where are they headed?" Jiraiya asked in mid-air

"3 at 11 o'clock, 700 meters out."

"Thanks I'm almost ready anyway. It'll be a waste if I can't use this power right now."

"Jiraiya-sensei, if you please"

"Yoshi, let's go Fukusaku,Shima. **Senpo: Goemon no jutsu**!"

"Let's go Shima!" Fukusaku the Toad said

"Right behind you, dear!" Shima the Toad said.

As the oil from Jiraiya's mouth begin's to reach to the three enemies in the front, Fukusaku and Shima both used a fire style jutsu to light the oil on fire. The combination is a deadly mix of flammable liquid and strong flames. The more Nature Energy gathered from Fukusaku and Shima, the more powerful the technique. With just this one move, the three thieves drop burning to the ground screaming in excruciating pain.

(What is this jutsu, no..no..NOOOOO! ARGHHHHH! ARGGGHHHH! MAKE IT STOPPPP!), the enemy ninja screamed.

"I got the three that are in front of us, Minato"

"Got it sensei. Kakashi any more?"

"Ha, there are…..20 directly behind us?!"

"Are they Shadow Clones?"

"No...each one of them is real."

[Reinforcements? Or were they with the main group of thieves] Minato thought. "Well it doesn't matter. It looks like none of them have the scroll"

"Minato-sensei, let me try my improved **lightning blade**."

"No Kakashi. It's not time for that yet, use it when you're in danger. Instead, throw those kunai I gave you earlier, all of them at each enemy"

"F-fine", Kakashi wanted to argue but with the amount of enemies here. It probably wasn't a good idea. "all set"

"Then, it's my turn. **Flying Thunder God Technique** " Minato whispered

And with that one technique, the enemies dropped one by one as Minato quickly teleported to each kunai to the next. Minato, the legendary 4th Hokage, one in which only a handful have met in real life, nicknamed as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the beloved Father of Naruto, dropped 16 enemies in the blink of an eye.

"this is 17….there's 18…..got number 19…..where's 20?"

(Don't move yellow flash, or else the son of the white fang dies.)

Kakashi paralyzed in shock managed to turn a few centimeters to look behind him. He turned to the man who was pointing a poisoned coated kunai at his neck.

(Hey, don't you dare move. Do you want to die right here and now!?)

"Who are you to make such a decision to me? You worthless piece of Trash. Huh?"

(Why you..DIE!) the guy screamed as he attempted to kill Kakashi with a swing to the right.

Poof. A bolt of lightning exploded into the air, the metallic kunai catching the conduction of the electricity, electrifying the killer.

(What? a **kage bunshin**? where's the real one?)

"You guys aren't even worth my time, where's the scroll?" Kakashi asked as he held a kunai directly targeting his neck from behind."

(What from behind)

"I will ask again. Where. Is. The. Scroll. Don't make me break your arm first.)

(You guys will never catch up to them..heheh.. but if you want to know so badly, they're near the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain)

"You better not me lying. If we find out your lying, when we come back, I will personally summon my dogs and have them torture you, do you understand?"

(Y-yes. I was telling the truth. They really are near the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain.)

"tch, that far huh? well thanks for the information anyway." Kakashi said as he chopped him square on his neck. The ninja suddenly lost consciousness and blacked out for a good 12 hours.

"Minato-sensei, the scroll is in the Rain Village, how do we get there when we're short on time?"

"There's no need to rush, Kakashi. From what I've seen, none of them are worthy enough to let the sacred scroll reveal itself. Even if we walk, we should be able to reach there without the scroll ever being opened. That said, I prefer that we should still hurry to the border and retrieve the scroll."

* * *

 **At the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain**

As the name suggests, this country is always raining. Even outside its borders the rain keeps pouring. The Thief, hiding under a gigantic tree for some shelter, tried to force open the scroll. However, as mentioned by Minato, none of them are worthy for the scroll to be opened.

(Dammit, how does this scroll open? Did I just steal this for nothing? I keep trying to open it but it won't budge. I've tried burning the seal, dosing the seal in water, and even forcing it by strength. So how come it won't open!?)

[Maybe its some kind of seal? Its not a 5 star seal. Nor is it a special seal. I don't see any sealing marks. So it's just got to be bounded by glue or adhesive of some sort!] The Thief tried again and again but resulted in no luck.

"That scroll won't open by simple means", a voice said, you must be chosen by the scroll to have it open to you.

(Who's there? And How did you know I was here?)

"Well isn't that a surprise? This is a forbidden scroll. Meaning you broke the rules of the Ninja. Even worse, you abandoned your friends and left them out to die by our weapons. In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are considered scum, but shinobi who don't care about their friends are even worse than scum." Kakashi said in the bushes.

(Show yourself, if you know this much about this scroll why can't you help me open it? I'll pay you double, no triple whoever hired you)

"I'm sorry, my friend, but we don't work like that. You see, we are actually shinobi from Konoha, the same village in where you stole that scroll from. We'd like to not get into any trouble so would you please kindly give it back?" Minato said as he appeared in front of the enemy.

(Give it back? after what I've been through to get it? No way in hell am I giving this back) he began to run as fast as he could. But the reaction time of the Fourth's was even faster. He threw a kunai towards him and began to explain the plan to Jiraiya."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Jiraiya-sensei, if you would"

" **Flying Thunder God Technique** "

"Here goes nothing. **Toad Oil Bullet** "

(What is this, it's sticky and I can't move?)

"Oi, kid, you make an old man chase you down, risk his life, and waste my time for you low rank people? And you don't even apologize after all this? Give me back the scroll" Jiraiya said as he reached into the ninja and pulled out the sacred scroll"

(F-Fuck you, you piece of shit. I don't get what's wrong with stealing this scroll if its just going to come back to you guys when it's opened)

"Excuse me, do you understand the situation your in?" Jiraiya asked, "Now, since we've retreived the scroll, do you want to live or die?"

(Just kill me already)

"I'm giving you a one time choice, choose wisely"

(I SAID FUCKING KILL ME, YOU OLD GEEZER!)

" You've done it now, **Fire style: flame bullet** "

(ARGHHHHHH!ARHHH-ARGHHHH)

"I told you to choose wisely, but you just crossed the line"

[No one calls the Great Toad Hermit an Old Geezer. You can call me an Idiot, a pervert, and a messed up old man, but No one calls the Great Toad Hermit an Old Fucking Geezer]

* * *

Kakashi reappeared once the plan had taken affect. "It seems as if it went perfectly."

"Jiraiya-sensei, did you get the scroll back?

"I did indeed, and while I did it I gave him a -"

When the three gathered together. The scroll began glowing a bright white. The scroll's seal began unfolding. And the scroll soon began to open.

"What is this?!", Kakashi said in shock.

"It's deemed us worthy. Worthy enough to unseal itself to us"

"Oi, Minato, What the hell does that mean?!"

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But the last time Iruka had this mission, he never returned. I'm willing to bet that we will do the same."

"Naruto….I'm sorry, but it looks like I might not return home for dinner", Minato said gravely.

"Obito, what is this? Do you know? It might looks like I'll finally join you and Rin", Kakashi solemnly said

"Tsunade, It looks as if I've broken another promise"

The scroll glowed brighter and brighter. By the time it fully opened, the three of them had disappeared. On the scroll itself. It read from right to left. [To The Land of Fiore: Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya]

With the scroll absorbing the 3 ninjas, it slowly began to close. When it closes, the scroll will appear back in Konoha 1 week after its closure. During that time, any body who attempts to grab the scroll, the soul of the sinner will be teleported to Soul Society, where the Gotei 13 will place judgement on their sins or cleanse them only to have them recognize the wrongdoings of their own life.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha with Naruto**

"Acho!" Naruto sneezed at the mention of his name by Minato

"Naruto-kun, did you catch a cold? It is a bit cold today. Would you like my jacket for some warmth?" a shy quiet girl asked.

This shy girl's name is Hinata Hyuga. Being one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, it is really strange for somebody in the clan to be so shy. Naruto has just learned her name not too long ago because she would always blush and avoid eye contact whenever she looked at Naruto.

"You sure, man?" a another boy asked

This man was called Kiba. As a young boy, Kiba was given a Ninja dog to train and fight together as one. The dog's name is Akamaru. Kiba has one fang mark on each of his tanned cheeks, a sight in which made Naruto once jealous for looking so cool.

"Yea, you loser. Make sure you don't make us sick when you help us in our training." This time a blue haired boy said.

This boy is Naruto's teammate. Name's Sasuke Uchiha. At most, everyday, Naruto would see him by the river staring deep into space. Ever since his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was promoted to Special Elite Ninja, he rarely had the time to train Sasuke let alone Naruto as well. So as a result, Naruto being the most powerful and skilled compared to him, Sasuke went and asked Naruto to help him train his techniques. Even if the jutsu's were not as strong as Naruto thought, Naruto knew that Sasuke would be a force to be reckoned with. However, during this time, he would be a punching bag compared to him.

"Guy's don't talk to Naruto-kun like that. Do you guys want to get beat and bruised when you get home?"

All the guys stopped talking as soon as Sakura finished that statement. Each of them were paralyzed in thought as each of them remembered the time they angered Naruto. All Naruto did was a flick to the forehead, but the force was so strong, it knocked the person back 50 feet.

"It's ok Sakura. I'm in a good mood today. Guys don't worry. The last time I did it only because you guys weren't my friends. But now, since each of you are here, and I made a bunch of bonds with each of you, I need to be the one to protect you all."

With that heart warming statement, all the girls blushed at the sight of Naruto's big grin. The boys smiled and only said the words, "As if, we'll be the ones to protect you, Naruto."

"Y-You Guys" Naruto started, "Are the best."

* * *

 **Within those four years time since the disappearance of Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, Tsunade became even more depressed at the sight of losing her Elite Ninjas. More so, Jiraiya. "That no good, pervert, women-peeking, sake drinking, childish idiot!" She began to sob and drink until she pass out. As the years went by, the workload stacked up higher and higher, and Tsunade became an even more heavy drinker.**

 **The next year, the scroll was sent again. And some ninja's disappeared.**

 **Yet again the following year. And yet again more ninja's disappeared.**

 **And Again. With the disappearance of her husband 3 year ago, Kushina pleaded Lady Hokage to see for herself what happened to Minato. Tsunade approved and assigned Itachi to be her partner. Itachi and Kushina were both teleported yet again to The Land of Fiore.**

 **By the fourth year, 12 names were burned into the scroll. The names on the scroll read [To The Land of Fiore: Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya, Akamichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Kushina]**

* * *

 **Next Chapter will begin to focus on Naruto and the rookie 9. Along with Neji, Tenten, and Lee.**

* * *

 **Once I am comfortable writing, if people want I can create a story focused on one or some of the characters that is inside Fiore already. Their POV, their fight scene, (lemon?), and story. Just if people want.**

 **Any way, I think I did a good job revising the story compared to my first draft.**

 **This was my first ever time writing a story, a fanfic whatever you want to call it. I'm not a good writer but I have the story in my head. Whenever I try to write out what I want to display, it always turns out bad.**

 **I know this is bad already so don't judge me.**

 **If you want to help me, then by all means, tell me what I should change to help me improve my writing style, my dialogue scenes, and the story itself.**

 **What makes a good fanfic?**

 **What makes a good fictional writer?**

 **What makes a good story?**

 **I don't always want to be using stuff like (said, answered, respond, reply, etc.)**

 **PM me and tell me what I should change and help me improve if you want.**

 **I've Updated story a little bit, please tell me how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Day

**Today's was last day of Finals. Thought I'd continue a little bit with this story before I really get into writing.**

* * *

 **In the prologue last chapter, I mentioned that this chapter will be mainly focused on Naruto and the Konoha 11. I forgot to mention that it will also include Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. This will be the chapter Naruto and them somehow land in Earthland, unable to go back. 5 years have passed, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. are all 13 years olds, which means hormone levels are active and rising up ;)**

 **Of course Naruto will be the main love story with his harem, but others would include love triangles, etc. from the two worlds combined.**

 **This mini arc might be a little bit longer than when Naruto finally ends up in Earthland. Just a Warning. (Might take two Chapters until the World's Clash)**

 **Chapter 1: The Final Day**

 **Commences in**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Start!**

* * *

 **Konoha's Hokage building**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she rushed into the Hokage's room to speak with the drunk Tsunade all sleep deprived and depressed.

"Tsunade-sama! We have another report saying that the scroll has been stolen this year too! What is your plan?!"

"HUH?!" Tsunade sneered, "What do you expect me to do? We've lost all the people we ever sent. We lost our beloved 4th Hokage, Minato, regarded as the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf; We've lost his wife, Kushina, as well; We've lost Kakashi, son of the famous White Fang; We've lost the best Taijutsu expert in our Village, Guy; We've even lost Itachi, probably our most skilled S-rank ninja in the history of Konoha."

"Tsunade-sama, I know those losses must be hard for you to take, but we must not let anyone get their hands on the sacred scroll. For all we know, the soul and bodies of the nine that went missing might be sealed away in that scroll. If someone other than a ninja of the hidden leaf is sealed away in that scrol-"

"Not to mention we lost Jiraiya, the most perverted and nastiest old man to have ever set foot upon this village.."

"e-Tsunade-sama" Shizune stopped her sentence with a depressed face.

"But, he was a good man. He was strong, and humorous, and courageous. Not to mention he was my drinking partner too. The sake he told me to prepare for him the day he got back, is still in the next room waiting on the table."

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya was a good man indeed, and so were the others! but we mustn't dwell on the past. The only way is forward. We still might be able to save them. I suggest we plan quickly."

"..."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"I understand. Give word to the Sand Village and tell them to send in their best team. Call in Team 7. I have something I want to talk to them about. And since we've acquired the info on whenever the scroll's been stolen, it will never open up to the people who stole it. So in other words, we don't need to be in a rush. Just give word to the Sand, and call in Team 7."

"h-Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

As Shizune leaves the room once filled with smiles and laughter from the voices of Jiraiya and Tsunade, she could feel the loneliness and coldness that crept up around the walls of the room. Tsunade sat in the Hokage's chair without even moving an inch. Her messy hair sticking up into the air with her bangs covering her entire face. Ever since Tsunade lost Jiraiya, she had created a drinking habit. She would stay up late nights drinking sake and mourning for what seems to be the death of someone important. As the years pass, and the ninjas of the village disappeared one by one, two by two, her habit deepened to the point where she couldn't stop herself. The loneliness that she once had before becoming Hokage has now reentered into her mind. Her loneliness that was ended by a period of Happiness, laughter, and smiles, has now erupted inside her again.

Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking of what might become of the village if they lost one more important person.."

[Is it alright? Should this happen? What will the village become? How will they handle themselves with the loss of another powerful person? Will the village be in flames. I don't want to lose anybody else. I don't want to be alone. Please somebody. Anybody, stop this loneliness.] Tsunade thought as tears starting to drop from her eyes. [What is this feeling? What is this pain? Anxiety? Depression? Fear? Can I not even stand to let one more person disappear from me?]

* * *

 **In the Village's shopping district**

"Naruto-kun!" a teenage girl said.

She had a big scroll on her back and wore a white battle dress with red pants. She had two hair buns tied to her head. Naruto knew who this was. She was Konoha's only weapon specialist and weapons fighter, Tenten.

"Oi, Tenten. What's up" Naruto asked as he raised his hand up to wave.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you like to go around shopping for new weapons with me. My weapons are getting quite dull and frankly, I'd like to inspect your own kunais and shurikens as well."

"No problem. Let's go!"

"Really?! Sweet!" Tenten yelled in excitement of Naruto's answer

"But if you only want to have company to shop for new weapons, you could ask Neji or Lee."

"I know, but Neji's back at the Hyuuga house training with Hinata, and Lee's doing some exreme body training, saying "1000 push-ups! 1000 sit-ups! 1000 squats! And a 100km run! All done under the scorching sun.

"E-I see. Lee's doing some death defying workouts…"

"So! Naruto-kun, let's go"

"W-wait, Tenten. Let's go ask someone else if they want to tag along."

"B-but. I just want you to come with me.." Tenten blushed slightly at her words. Her moral sunk when she heard that she might not be alone with Naruto.

"Don't be like that, Tenten. I just hate a walk in the village with just 1 other person. I like to have a group of friends to hang out with while shopping." Naruto said, "So...let's go!"

"No, loser, I don't have time to shop right now. I wish I could, but if I am to catch up to you, I don't have time to waste." Sasuke said a little rudely

[Naruto, unlike you, many if not all of us has to train to be able to keep up with you. At Tsunade's orders, you have been placed as an _SSS-rank special elite Shinobi_. The highest rank anyone have seen in the history of Shinobi. We Elite ninjas, Jonins, and Chunin's need to train harder and longer to increase our skill, speed, strength, and endurance to be able to fight alongside you. Someone who is truly gifted like yourself couldn't possibly understand what it means to train 16 hours a day, release gallons upon gallons of sweat, and still not be able to catch up to you.]

"I see, Sasuke. Well train hard. I want you always by my side when we go on missions together. And because of the special privileges given to me by the old bag, I now train some 20 hours a day. Everyday, the amount of sweat that is release from my body equivalent to that of 50 bathtubs. So I hope that you don't slack off in training." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Anyway, do you want anything? Any food, new weapons, books, or jutsu scrolls?"

"I don't see the harm in buying something I can use." Sasuke said. "Well if that's the case, then can you buy me a new straight sword.I believe the swords name on the shop was Kusanagi no Tsurugi. My old katana has become quite dull and I need a new one for future missions. My shuriken might also need restocking. So does my kunais. They've all became so dull, they don't even stick on wood anymore. Say Naruto, if you can, find me a new fire jutsu scroll. And just for the sake of it, buy some food so when you come back here, we can eat and talk together." Sasuke said as he handed him the money needed to buy all the items he asked for.

"No, Sasuke take the money back. I can get you those things with my own money. It's been a while since I last bought something anyways. And with all the money piling up inside my house, it's going to rack up dust anyways."

"Naruto, just take it. I can't have someone who I'm suppose to be protecting spend money for me. Just take my money and buy my stuff with it!" Sasuke began to shout a little.

"Say, Sasuke. Where's your old katana?"

"Back over behind you on the stone. Why?"

"Thanks!" as Naruto disappeared with the sword right in front of him without ever taking the money Sasuke offered.

"That bastard…" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but like I said before, I can't have you protecting me all the time, so to make up for that, I want to increase my power and strength, to be able to fight alongside as a member of Team 7." Sakura said. Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly at Sakura's words, hoping that one day ,she will be able to fulfill her promise.

"Sakura, if you don't want to come, do you need anything that I can buy for you?" Naruto asked.

"E-e-no. Naruto-kun. You don't need to buy anything for me, really. I'm completely fine with the things I have."

"Hm..? Your dress is all torn up."

Those words cause Sakura to blush heavily until her cheeks became crimson.

"Naruto don-"

"And your Chakra blade is dull too. The number of shurikens in your holster can do some refilling, and the twin sword set needed to be resharpened. Ok, got it, Sakura. I'll get you new weapons and a new dress for you." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun, at least use my money to buy them…"

"NOPE!" he said and disappeared without a sound.

"Man...he really didn't need to. I was going to buy them anyway." Sakura said to herself

[He really is a special one. He's so nice to all of us. He protects us all during our missions together, and he's….incredibly cute too...he's cute, hot, se-Oh what am I saying! Gotta train, Sakura. Train]

* * *

 **After about 30 minutes when Naruto finally asked all his friends**

"Well it took a while, Tenten, but it looks as if nobody has time."

"Really?! Then, you mean it's just us!?" Tenten quickly responded with big eyes and a grand smile. A dirty thought just filled her head.

"But all of them did say that they preferred to have their weapons resharpened. So I was hoping that you can do the repairs after we're done shopping?"

"Naruto-kun, if it's just us two side by side, I wouldn't mind sharpening their tools, but you must stay beside me to watch the process."

Naruto warmly smiled at Tenten's words causing her to blush. "Sure I wouldn't mind. How long do you think it would take to sharpen all our friends tools?"

"At most….I'd say about 4 hours, since I'm a weapons expert and a special blacksmith, I've already mastered the art of sharpening tools, and I can do them up to 5x faster than regular professionals."

"Hm..right now, it's about 3:30 in the afternoon, if it takes at most 4 hours to sharpen tools we have about 2 hours to find all we need to buy.

"2 hours?"

[I only have a total of 6 hours with Naruto?] Tenten thought.

"Why? Does that bother you?

"W-what? No, not at all. It's perfect, let's just go shop." Tenten lied. She was pretty sad that Naruto would only be there for purchasing items, and not be doing anything else. Like talking to her. Getting closer to her. Or loving her.

"Sure! Let's walk around and see if there's anything to buy."

"..m..MM!" Tenten agreed and began walking with Naruto 2 steps in front of her.

* * *

"Let's see, let's see, Kusanagi..Kusanagi, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. There it is!" Naruto shouted in front of the store's window

"Ah, Naruto-san, what would you like to buy today?" the shop man said.

"Mr, how much is that Kusanagi no Tsurugi? I want that blade's wielder to be my best friend, Sasuke."

"Ohh, Sasuke, as in THE Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi, and special elite rank Ninja? If it's him then I wouldn't mind giving it to him. It's about ¥800,000. Nobody wanted this sword anyways since the price tag is higher than what over 90 percent of the people in the village make."

"That's awesome to hear, Mr. but I can't just take the sword without giving you some money back. It's a business after all. Just take ¥600,000."

"Very well. Can't really argue with an SSS-rank ninja. Do you want the sword now or later?"

"I can put the sword into a summoning scroll. Thanks a lot Mr."

"Anytime. I also restocked on some kunais and shurikens. Do you need any?"

"How many do you have in total?"

"About 50 different kinds, 100 in display, and 5000 inside a scroll."

"How much do you sell them for?"

"Normal throwing kunais sell for roughly ¥200 for a set of 10. Specials like kunai bombs are roughly ¥500 apiece. Custom made kunai shapes and jutsus like your father uses are about ¥1000 for the shape and jutsu engraved in the kunai and then ¥500 a kunai."

He continues to explain the set prices for the different kinds of kunais. While this is happening, Tenten looks around the shop and sets her eyes on a specific dual sword set. She finds a beautifully made twin sword set. The engraved names on the swords had were, "Shusui" and "Wado Ichimonji". On Shusui, the scabbard was glossed in gold and outlined in red. The grip on the sword was a handmade snakeskin pattern. On the blade itself, it had the name 'Shusui' on one side of the flat edge. The blood groove on the sword had an interesting pattern. On Wado Ichimonji, the aspects and design on the sword was similar except that the color was reversed. On the blade, the name engraved was 'Wado Ichimonji'.

"I see, Mr. Then I'll take around 300 kunais, 100 special kunais, 200 shurikens, 10 windmill shurikens, 100 needles, and I'll take however many **Flying Thunder God** Kunais you can make before I come back." Naruto said after the long explanation the man gave him. "And just to make things easier for me to carry, throw in a summoning scroll to put all those tools in."

"NARUTO-kun!" Tenten called from the other side of the room.

"Oh? What is it Tenten?"

"Hey, hey. Aren't these swords beautiful?."

"Yeah, they kind of are. But what am I in for?"

"Oh, those two swords!" The shopkeeper yelled as he walked up to the display. "Those twin sword are my finest swords to be created at this shop. It would be an honor to have you carry them, Naruto-san."

"Well-I would love to, but I'm not really a professional swordsman." Naruto chuckled

"Nonsense, you can already copy ninja techniques, why not copy some sword styles too?"

"Because that's different. A ninja's sword is their life. I respect the time they spend in honing their swordsmanship."

"I see, but it's never too late to start learning to fight with swords."

"I guess you're right. Well then, Mr., Would you let me the honor in wielding 'Shusui' and 'Wado Ichimonji'?"

"Most definitely, I'm sure the sword would only want you as it's master, anyways. So I'll give them to you. The twin swords will be on the house."

"50 percent."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll pay you 50 percent of it's original price. Remember? You're in a business after all?"

"If you wish, Naruto-san." The man said. "I should have the tools ready by a couple hours. Come back when you're ready. Hey Naruto, My name is Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. The most famous blacksmith in this world."

"Sure Mr. Zoro! Thanks for all you've done. Let's go Tenten." Naruto gestured his hand to signal Tenten.

* * *

With most weapons now bought. The only thing they are missing now is a new attire for Sakura and Ino.

"Tenten, we should almost be done. Why don't you begin to sharpen the tools? Start with swords and then to the kunais. Please, if you would. Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab us some food. And while I'm there, I'll buy clothes for Ino and Sakura. It won't be for more than 15 minutes."

"Oh-Okay. Buy me some Sesame Dumplings."

"Sure thing. Sesame Dumplings for 2"

"FO-FOR 2?!" Tenten shouted

"Yea, for 2. I'm pretty full for ramen right now, so I want to just eat what you have." Naruto responded. "Be back in a couple minutes.

* * *

 **Hokage Building**

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she entered the Hokage's room. "Tsunade-sama, I've contacted the Sand, they said that the members of the team they are going to send is already here. They've sent the three sand siblings as part of the mission."

"That's perfect. The Kazekage and them work exceptionally well with each other. Not to mention that they've created a friendship bond between Gaara and Naruto." Tsunade said. "And?"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Well? What about Naruto."

"Ha!, Tsunade-sama. It looks as if he's buying weapons and tools. I want him to prepare himself with tools before he goes off on his mission."

"When do you think he's done?"

"3 hours at most"

"I see. Well, We'll begin telling the Kazekage to prepare for the mission if they need it. They are to report here by 7:00 pm, or before dusk."

"H-hai! Tsunade-sama"

* * *

 **5:55 pm in Konoha**

"WHEW! Naruto-kun, I'm finished. Would you like to check it?" Tenten said as she wiped the sweat off her face

"Hm? No need to Tenten, I trust you to take care of all our weapons since there's no one else that does it better than you." Naruto said innocently

"It looks like we're done now, let's go back to the shop and get the weapons you ordered."

"Wait! Tenten, I want to thank you for all you've done for me." Naruto said as he pulled Tenten closer to his.

Naruto gave Tenten a quick kiss on her cheek, but that was enough for her to explode into redness.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?!"

"Hm? Why? Well, I wanted to thank you, but I couldn't think of another way to."

"E-eh, I understand. Well then, Naruto," Tenten said as she gave Naruto a kiss back to his cheeks. "I accept your gratitude. Will you accept mine?" She asked

Naruto held her chin and made her stare into his eyes. With his two fingers below her chin, her eyes leveled with his, Naruto softly spoke, "Of course I will."

* * *

"Mr. Zoro! I'm back, are the weapons ready? Mr. Zoro!"

"Oh, Naruto, right on time. The final kunai was just finished. Here is your order of 300 kunais, 100 special kunais, 200 shurikens, 10 windmill shurikens, 100 needles, and Minato's kunais. I managed to make around 200 of your father's kunais and had about 100-200 more lying around for him if he ever needed them. So, with that, your full order is 300 kunais, 100 special kunais, 200 shurikens, 10 windmill shurikens, 100 needles, 400 Thunder God kunai, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a half-off Shusui and Wado Ichimonji, and a summoning scroll. Anything I missed or anything you want to add?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Mr. Zoro. Put it all in the Summoning scroll for me, thanks. What did you do before you became a blacksmith?"

"I was an assassin. I took out high profile targets with big bounties with only my 3 swords.

"3 Swords. How can anyone fight with three swords?"

"It's a sword style. There's Sasuke with his one-sword style. You who's trying to learn the two-sword style. And me who uses the three-sword style."

"How'd you use it?"

"Just like how you would use kunais if you didn't have arms. You put the third sword in your mouth."

"Man you gotta have build up super strong jaws for that."

"You do. And let me tell you something. The twin swords you got from me..."

"No...way..."

"Yup, those were mine. The special thing about it is that it never breaks and never grows dull. The metal is unique. So treat it well. Carry on the will of Roronoa Zoro, the legendary swordsman for me, will you?"

"No problem, I never go back on my word. Your will of Fire burns bright and strong inside me!"

"Okay then kid, well than here's your order. The total price is ¥1365200."

"Here's 1,500,000. Keep the change. I'm in a hurry after all. Bye, Master Zoro." Naruto said. "Tenten, let's go meet up with the others.

"Um-Mm!" Tenten responded. "How do you plan on meeting up with the others?"

"Uh...You take Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Team Kurenai. I'll go get the others. Tell them to meet at Ichiraku Ramen at 6:30. I'll be waiting for you then, Tenten." Naruto said as he ran the other way.

"H-h-he just said he would be waiting for me. I wonder what he means by that!?" Tenten blushed.

* * *

As Naruto bought everyone what they wanted, he wanted everyone to meet him by the "usual spot". So he called on each of his friends to meet him by 6:30. He waited at the restaurant for a good 15 minutes until one by one, his friends started running and asking him what's going on?

"Naruto, so what's this? Why'd you gather us here? I'm in the middle of training." Sasuke said

"Naruto-kun, what's this about?" Sakura asked

"Naruto, you better not be telling us to come here just so you can slow down our training." Kiba shouted.

"You guys, I called you here because I got all your tools ready. Sasuke! Here's your sword. Ino and Sakura! Here's new clothes for you girls! And everybody feel free to resupply on kunai if you need to. The kunais were sharpened all thanks to Tenten. I couldn't have done it without her help."

"THANKS TENTEN!" Everybody shouted.

"Naruto, when do you think we can spar again?" A boy with a dog on his head said.

"Hm? When? The last time I accepted your fight, I took you out in 3 seconds. You challenged me to a rematch, and I only countered using your techniques. Until you increase your Taijutsu, there's no point in fighting. Rather, I don't want to hurt you. Kiba."

"Fighting is a drag...Why do we even fight. If the point is to win, there is a more strategically method to winning. Use your brain more, you fighting knuckleheads."

"Hey, Shikamaru! Just because you fight using your brain does not mean that method will always win. What if a dragon comes to our village and destroys it? Will plotting a plan really help stop the dragon from annihilating our village?"

"What are the chances a dragon shows up? That's right, none, cause they don't exist. They only exist in anime and in fantasy. Don't even bother with such stupidity. I know you're smarter than me Naruto, your IQ potential is unknown. Your current IQ is around 250. But because you act childish every once and a while, you are marked as a person with 250 IQ. In my eyes, you have the potential to have 500-700, even over 1000 IQ. Don't screw yourself up."

"Man...you're such a party pooper, Shikamaru. That's why you don't get the girls.

Shikamaru suddenly looked pissed and made an angry face looking directly at Naruto.

.

.

.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted a voice approaching them from the dark.

It is Shizune, coming to Naruto to tell him about the mission. What will Naruto's reaction be when he finds out that he will be on the mission that caused his entire family to disappear? Will Team 7 join Gaara on this mission? Will Naruto use the twin swords he got? Will they get there in time before someone else "saves" the scroll and opens for them instead.

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Rift**

* * *

 **Like I said, this will be a 2-part story in preparation for Earthland. Some info you may be thinking..**

 **Yes, they will be able to use Jutsu as their main "Magic" in Earthland. This does not include Naruto as he has his Eye.**

 **Yes, Naruto can copy Magic in Earthland, but I'm not sure whether or not to allow him to copy Dragon Slaying Magic.**

 **Naruto is supposed to be OP asf alongside Natsu right below him.**

 **You can start to guess what Naruto's technique is based off of... it's from an anime.**

 **Yes, Roronoa Zoro from One Piece made a surprise appearance here. Stuff like that is likely to happen again. Or did it happen already? What were the twin sword's name again?**

 **What did you find when you searched that up? HEHEH.**

 **Naruto has as many fighting style's as I wish to give him. And the same goes for the others.**

 **Many more surprises to come. Zoro was the first. I won't tell you any more hints.**

 **So far the hints were, "Naruto's technique is based off of an anime", "Naruto has as many fighting style as I wish to give him", "Naruto can copy magic", and "And the same goes for the others".**

 **Can you spot all the surprises I hide in my future chapters?**

 **I may have said this is a NarutoxFairyTail crossover, but who said it was just these two anime? The more characters and style you begin to recognize as the story goes on the more exciting it gets.**

* * *

 **Please help me improve my writing style and technique by leaving reviews and suggestions below on what I should keep doing and what I should change.**

 **After reading about all average powered main characters and watching average main characters in anime, I really wanted a fucking insane OP character. Although Naruto is OP as fuck with his Eye, without the experience, he just copies the technique and sadly never uses them properly and tactically. Will that change when he lands in Earthland?**

 **REVIEWS PLS. No hate. I don't take hate that well. If you don't like it, instead of writing a mean and nasty comment, tell me what I should change...**


	3. Chapter 2: Rift

**Hey! What a fast update. I know right? Two chapters in such a short amount of time? Crazy. I felt bad leaving such a bad cliffhanger last chapter (I'm bad at cliffhangers), so I decided to do two chapters pretty quickly. Anyway last time in Chapter 1, Naruto got new weapons for himself and for his friends.**

 **Will the world finally split apart? Who will we lose this time? I know you're all thinking Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings, but there is one more hint last chapter, we will lose one more person. Can you find out who before you read?**

 **Also answering a few guest reviews...**

 **1)The Naruto Harem is a secret, clues will be dropped from time to time**

 **2)This is Naruto I'd say before the 4th Ninja War, However, he can control Kurama to the point beyond Sage of the Six Paths, he also somehow has all the beast Chakra inside him already. (Don't ask me how or why, its my story). Kurama is also more friendly and can be summon into a miniature fox, the size of Happy, Carla, and Lily. He can also takeover Naruto's body and Transform into himself, similar to Mirajane's Satan Soul. Enough Spoilers, I don't want to spoil anything else.**

 **3)Any questions, comment down below, and I'll answer them as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Have you decided on whether or not Naruto should be able to copy Dragon Slaying Magic? If I don't get some few replies, I'll just decide on my own, which is to let him copy it. OP NARUTO even more OP.**

 **If you don't want Naruto to become like this, then say something in the review section.**

* * *

 **Enough talk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Rift**

 **Commences in…**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

* * *

 **Hokage's Room**

* * *

Shizune has just explained to Naruto what Tsunade has called him in for. Naruto begins to go up to her, but is followed by 11 other people. His friends will never leave him behind. As they go enter in the room, Tsunade turns around only to find that every one of Naruto's friends were there.

"So? What is this? I asked for Team 7. Why is Konoha's 12 all here? Lee, why aren't training? Kiba why aren't you working on Taijutsu? Neji, why did you stop training with Hinata? Sasuke, weren't you going to train harder? Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, why aren't you working on your formation?" Tsunade asked. "We really don't need anyone except Naruto to go, but what's with this group together?"

"I've only told Team 7 to report to you but it looks like they joined Naruto on this meeting." Shizune answered.

"Lady Hokage, I know it is dangerous to acquire the scroll, but I can't just sit still, while this is a chance to find out what happened to my father." Ino shouted

[Please, Hokage-sama, please understand this. I want to know why my father went missing. If I miss out this chance to go, I'll never forgive myself. You have to understand.]

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I want to find out what happened to Guy-sensei. If you would please allow me to." Lee said.

[That's right Tsunade-sama. Guy-sensei, went missing some 3-4 years ago. Because of that, my training progress dropped dramatically. If I don't find him or find out what happened to him, I can never hope to surpass him!]

"That's right. That's right. We want to find out what happened to our sensei's. You can't stop us." Kiba said.

[Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, even Iruka-sensei, They all went missing. Without them, what is there in a teacher-student relationship? Please let us go]

"Lady Tsunade, We won't leave Naruto's side, so you can tell him to go on the mission, but we will still follow him" Shikamaru said. "Naruto still needs my brain because his is not properly set yet."

[Even if we aren't permitted to go does not mean that we won't sneak out with you. Naruto may be smart but as of now, that smartness is nowhere being useful.]

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SHIKAMARU. DAMN YOU!"

"See, Lady Hokage?"

"I understand that, but you know that whatever happens, you might not be able to come back. We still don't know why the people get sucked inside the scroll."

"I do. And I accept the risk."

"Very well. Shizune! Send in Gaara's team. Naruto, you and Konoha's 10 ninja will team along with Gaara's team to retrieve the scroll. Do you copy?"

"I gotcha. gotcha. relax. With my friends here, there's no way I would fail. I'm actually interested as to know where my dad, sensei, and Jiraiya went."

"I also want to know what happened to Jiraiya as well, Naruto." Tsunade agreed.

{Coming in, Tsunade-sama}, a voice from outside the door said.

"Come in"

"Hmm? What are all you guys doing here?" Gaara asked

"Turns out that they want to join in the hunt. Are you fine with this Gaara?" Tsunade answered quickly. "They want to find out what's happened to their parents and senseis. Would you mind them joining in the chase?"

"Of course not. I'm perfectly fine with that. They are after all my precious friends ."

"Ok, now that we've gathered here, let's get to the mission briefing. Gaara, we've given you the debriefing, do you mind explaining to the others what the plan is?"

"No, of course not, Hokage-sama. You guys, come over here and I'll explain everything." Gaara said as he opened the door for each of them.

"Naruto, you'll stay here for a second." Tsunade interrupted.

"HUH? What is it this time, old lady Tsunade?" Naruto said unamused.

"Do you want to know the full truth on the disappearance of your senseis and parents?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"We have different clues as to what it can be. The disappearance is similar to a teleportation style, although just like Kakashi's sharingan eye, it teleports us to different dimensions."

"Are you saying that the people who disappeared thus far, are actually in a different dimension right now?"

"I'm not 100 percent positive to be confident enough to be true. But that would be my guess."

"You just gave us new hope. Hope that our family is still alive after all this time. Dad, Mom, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Itachi, even Ero-sennin might still be alive after all. I can't let this chance escape."

"I know that too well. I know that's what you would say."

"Huh? You did? Am I that predictable now? b-but, what about my title as the most unpredictable ninja?"

"As of right now, I'm the most unpredictable ninja right now. Because I am going to go on the chase with you."

"HUHHHH!? TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU CAN'T B-"

"Shizune!" Tsunade said, "make sure you take good care of the village when I'm gone. I'll be counting on you. As of today until I come back, you are the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." she said with a warm grin after she finished.

"B-b-but, as Hokage, you can't leave your office, you can't put yourself in danger. This is unacceptable. Please think it over and refrain from doing so, Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune! I..must know what happened to Jiraiya at least. Even if I'm gone, dead, or kidnapped along the way, I must know what has happened to him. He's the only one I have left of that time, the only Legendary Sannin I can trust, and the only one that is called, Jiraiya, The Toad Hermit. If I were to lose him all because of that mission 5 years ago, I would never forgive myself. I need to do this. Goodbye."

With the finishing line, Tsunade began to walk to the door, with Shizune staring at her back. Naruto soon followed behind Tsunade and met up with the others.

* * *

"You guys understand? That will be the plan. We don't need to fight. Just let the professionals handle the enemy. We just need to get the scroll back."

"I got it. I got it. This was supposed to be a one team mission anyway."

"GAARA! YOU GUYS READY OVER THERE?" Tsunade shouted down the hall.

"JUST A SECOND, HOKAGE-SAMA!" he shouted back.

"Wait! What is Lady Hokage doing? Tsunade-sama! Why are you here?"

"HM? Why? Well, I want to join in the fun, of course. So let's go. We leave in 10 minutes near the main entrance. Everybody make sure you have your essentials and weapons. Naruto! Don't bring cup ramen this time, you won't need it. Copy?"

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Naruto responded when she scared the crap out of him.

"I'm going to get my green coat and my tools, everyone DISMISS!"

As the ninjas disappeared in a blur, the only ones left were Naruto and Tsunade."

"What are you still doing here?" Tsunade asked slightly annoyed

"Well, as a ninja, I am to prepare for anything that might happen. Which is the reason why I'm here. I'm already done preparing. I have everything I need, even your coat." Naruto answer.

"HEY! GIVE ME THAT. God you are still such a child. And still unpredictable I see." Tsunade said as she grabbed her signature green coat. "Wait outside, Naruto. I'll be outside in a second."

* * *

"OIIIII! EVERYBODY! RIGHT HERE! HURRY! I WANT TO BEAT DOWN THE BAD GUYS!" Naruto shouted at his friends. As they begin to speed up to the front entrance, Tsunade looked at Naruto and gave out a huge sigh.

"Okay, Is everybody here and ready to head out?"

"HAI!" Everybody responded.

"Let's go, then shall we." Tsunade answered. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Protect Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Lee, Neji, Tenten! Protect Shikamaru, Ino, Choji! As for me, I'll lead to way. Everybody head out!"

[Ooooo, it's finally starting. I can feel it. I can feel father's trying to tell me something. I must find out what it is.] Ino cried at the thought about her father. Just losing him was enough, but as she remembered about Asuma-sensei, she bursted out into more tears than ever.

[This is going to be a total drag. At least I don't have to do any fighting. But, I need to find out about Asuma-sensei.] Shikamaru thought

[DAD! MOM! ERO-SENNIN! I'M COMING FOR YOU. MAKE SURE YOU STAY PUT. I'M COMING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!] Naruto shouted in his head.

[Itachi…...Where did you go? 'I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time'. Those words, do they mean nothing to you?] Sasuke pondered.

[Kakashi-sensei. Please be safe.] were Sakura's only thoughts as she lead the group deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

"EVERYBODY, Stop."

The noises of their footsteps died down in a split second. In the distance, the group saw traces of smoke rising up from above the green forest. Even if the night sky was as dark as obsidian, Tsunade and Naruto would never miss a change in air quality and temperature.

"Naruto do you see them?"

" **Byakugan** ….Ah, I do."

"How many"

"50 is behind us right now waiting for the opportunity to ambush. 20 or so in that fire camp. 15 on the left about 300 meters out. And 20 on the right for a triangular pincer attack. Plans of action, old lady Tsunade?"

"Naruto can you take the 50 behind us take team Kurenai if you have to. I'll take the fire camp with Team Gaara. Sasuke, take Team Asuma and go for the people on the left. Sakura, take Team Guy and go for the remaining people on the right."

"They're going to fight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect so many people. They've really upgraded how many people trying to protect that thief ever since the first time it got stolen. Enough chit-chat. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ready? GO!"

"Hai!" The three shouted.

"Let's go, guys! let's show these bastards how it's done!"

"Let's go everybody, Neji you'll be the main attacker, Lee charge straight at the enemy and defeat as many as you can. While Tenten, stay back and use your weapon scrolls as offense and defense."

"We don't have time to lose, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, don't fall behind now."

The three disappeared in opposite directions and Tsunade began walking in front to face her batch of enemies as well.

* * *

(* **Sensory jutsu activated** * They're coming, everybody prepare for attack) the ninja relayed to the 49 waiting to ambush.

( **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!)

( **Wind Style: Pressure Damage**!)

( **Earth Style: Mud Wall** )

( **Water Style: Water clone jutsu** )

" **Memorize**." Naruto said as the jutsus were charging towards him. " **Teleportation Jutsu: Barrier".** [with this, all the attacks that you ever do is absorb into this barrier. And with a flick of my wrist], The jutsu ricochet and goes back towards the enemy. A loud explosion is made that can be heard from miles away. Scaring off all the birds and animals in the near vicinity. [I can redirect it back at you]

(ARRRGHHHHHHHHH! [What is he? a monster])

"That makes 3 left. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, you want to have some fun before I finish them?"

"No thanks Naruto, I'm good. I'm not much of a fighter." Hinata said shyly.

"My insects are rather not interested today. Maybe another time."

"Hell Yeah! Yahoo! Let's go, Akamaru. **Inuzuka Style Man Beast Transformation Combo: Three Headed Wolf!"... "Tail Chasing Rotating Fang!"**

(What is that monster? A Three headed Wolf. I don't want to die yet. Please stop, stop, STOPPPPPPP! ARGHHHHHH!)

"Tch, I couldn't take out all three huh? I still need to work on it. Naruto, what will you do with the last one?"

"Don't worry. I'm planning to get info out of him. Master Shisui entrusted these eyes and techniques to me before he died. At least that's what Itachi said. I must treasure it. With a special operation Konoha did in transferring blood from Shisui and a clone of Hashirama, I now possess the Blood of the Senji, the Blood of the Uchiha, and the Blood of the Uzumaki. Combined with the Eye, I can use their ninjutsu even without the possession of the Kekkei Genkai. By theory I would be able to awaken the Rinnegan, but the time hasn't come yet it seems. So I'll just stick with this." Naruto said. "Hey, little thief, if you give up now, I won't kill you. Just tell me where the scroll is and I'll let you go."

(Never)

"You sure? I mean I say it's a pretty good option. Especially what I'm about to do to you."

(Go ahead, see if I care)

"If you say so. Then let me continue with my technique. **Tsukuyomi.** "

(What? An Uchiha? No...a sharingan technique? **)**

"In the world of Tsukuyomi, *stab*"

(ARGHHHH)

"Time and Space *stab*"

(ARGHHH!)

"Even physical objects are under my complete control. The Next 72 hours will be nothing but this…"

(ARGHH! ARGHH! ARGHHHHH! ARGGGGHHHHHH!)

* * *

 **After Tsukuyomi finishes**

"So, do you still plan on not telling?"

(N-ne-neve-never, to the likes of you. You ninja must die.)

"Well, tell me or won't it won't make much of a difference. **Sharingan**.)

(What? What is this. I'm losing strength)

Due to Naruto's use of Sharingan, he casted genjutsu on the opponent's mind, causing them to lose consciousness. The effect of the Sharingan in Naruto's case is to draw out memory from the enemy and find out information about anything he seeks.

"I see, so the scroll is hidden somewhere in that camp. I guess I should go back, Sasuke and Sakura should almost be finished. I should go meet up with Tsunade and Gaara before all of them is defeated so I can find out where exactly is the scroll." Naruto concluded. "Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino, we're going to where Tsunade is.

[The Sharingan is really useful. Not to mention I have so many other things I want to try. But on weaklings like these? It's pointless. Hope I'll be able to meet someone super strong soon. So strong they make people faint just by releasing their inner energy. Or so fast they can match my speed. Or so incredible, they will push me to my limit.]

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, please finish them!"

"Don't worry about it, I will. **Heaven Spear Kick"**

With Tsunade's immense strength, her one kick created a crater on the ground. Killing most if not all living things caught in the attack. Trees exploded into pieces and the ground gave way to a gaping hole with a pile of 15 enemies lying on the ground killed.

"Tch. 5 survived that? How unlucky. They now get to face directly wit-"

"WAIT! GRANDMA TSUNADE!"

"Huh? What is it, Naruto. I was about to finish them."

"That's not it. I need at least one alive. One of them can tell us where the scroll is.

Naruto turned to face the 5 thieves who were trying to crawl out of the crater, but with little to no luck. Naruto slowly approached them, catching everything they threw at him, just to keep for future reference. " **Sharingan"**

"Hm? its on a tree? Which tree is it? Uh! That one!" Naruto turned around and looked at the only tall tree in the near proximity. Grandma Tsunade, the scroll is said to be up there" he said and pointed in the general direction.

"Ok, Got it Naruto, Let's wait for everyone to regroup. And we'll go to the location.

[We're really close, Jiraiya. Please still be here.]

* * *

 **About 5 minutes after Tsunade finished**

"Hey, Sasuke were your opponents hard? What about you Sakura?"

"No...They were weak. Like if a Hokage were to fight an academy student weak. That's how I felt." Sasuke Answered

"They were weak, Sorry Naruto, no one's really a match for you." Sakura replied as well.

"If your enemies are like Hokage fighting a student, what would my comparison be? A God vs a fly? A God vs A speck of dust?"

"How would I know. We've never seen you fight for real ever since our graduation of the academy. Back then you would really fight for fun. But now, look at you, no one's even a match for you."

"I suppose. Now, since everybody's here, let's say we continue on, what do you say, Grandma Tsunade?"

"Right on, Naruto. Lead the way, since only you know exactly where to go.

"Sure thing. Everybody! FOLLOW ME!"

[We're getting close to you Dad. Please take care of Mom for me.]

* * *

 **At the base of the Giant Tree**

"His memory says somewhere around here. It's not on the tree tops, its somewhere planted underground.

"If that's the case, let me do it." said a low voice

"Gaara, thanks"

"No problem, Uzumaki, that's what friends are for anyway, Am I right?"

"You got it"

"Then, let me" [Lift the sand]

"Gaara, just keep doing that. and then let the sand loosen so we can see the scroll."

"I know, Naruto." [Sand! Loosen]

"Guys, make sure you're looking for it. Hinata, use your Byukugan and try to find it."

"HAI!"

.

.

"AH! I see it, Naruto! Its right there, falling in the direction near you."

"I got it."

Naruto jumps at the sacred scroll. With everybody body gathered around in a tight circle, they begin to celebrate their success. Tsunade, however does not look too happy.

As soon as Naruto touched the scroll and reached back down to the ground, the Scroll glowed white. Once more, the circle of light appeared around them. All of them, too shocked at the sudden light, stood paralyzed inside the circle. With that the scroll opened once more, revealing the names of the lost ones. But by the time Naruto and the others were able to see the names, they disappeared in a nanosecond. Now, the names on the scroll has increased once again.

 **The Sacred Scroll reads: {To The Land of Fiore: Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya, Akamichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Kushina, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto}**

* * *

 **Fiore-X788-4 years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As Naruto felt something hard hit the back of his head, and light came from the other side of his closed eyelids, he awoke straight away, However, the blinding flash from the scroll damaged his eyes a little. He began to scan around. Naruto first notices that there are a few people missing. "Hm? Where's grandma Tsunade? Where's Gaara? Temari? Kankuro? Wait-Wait-wait, First of all, WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

" This can't be true. This is not happening. This can't be true. This is not happening."

" _Believe it you dumbass."_

"Kurama? Where have you been?"

 _"I've been saving up chakra for you to use. Since I've felt that the other half of me disappeared in the other world. I needed to prepare you for whatever happens."_

"Thanks, Kurama. Begin to heal my friends. Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

" _I have a guess."_

"And what would said guess be?"

 _"Weteleportedtoanalternatedimensionandth-"_

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down."

 _"Ugh, We. Teleported. To. An. Alt-"_

"Fucking talk normally, you little bastard."

 _"Haha just teasing you, Naruto. But we did teleport to an alternate dimension where time, space, and place are different. By the looks of the nearby city, and the colorful clean-cut grass, this can be said to be a 'fantasy world'."_

"Fantasy world? What do you mean?"

 _"I'm guessing wizards, mages, sorcerers, guilds, castles, magic. That kind of stuff."_

"I've only heard about them from stories. This can't possibly be true. Right?"

 _"Only one way to find out. Let's go into the city once everybody wakes up. I've finished healing them. They should wake up in about 15 minutes."_

* * *

 **Wow. I can't believe Naruto's finally here. What will happen next, what happened to Tsunade, Gaara, and the others? Where is Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the others. Are they in the same world? Or have they moved on to a different world? They year is X788-4 years after the Acnologia-Tenrou attack. Most of Fairy Tail is gone, what will Naruto do first?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Find out next in Chapter Three: Fantasy**

* * *

 **How was that chapter? I'm beginning to add more narrating to my story. I've realized that before I've had tons and tons of dialogue. Well I do like to tell my story from character's mouths. But narrating them aloud isn't bad either.**

 **Next Chapter will be out in the coming days. Guess what happens.**

 **Please review down below and tell me how I can improve and keep on improving.**

 **Reviews very much appreciated :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Fantasy

**Hey guys! Didn't think I would just stop writing when it's just the beginning of Winter Break did you? No of course you didn't. Otherwise, I would care less about this story. I'm really enjoying coming up with ideas and stuff. It makes me think in a different way. I guess my brain got tired of all that Shakespeare crap and "How to solve a polynomial equation" shit.**

 **So here's another chapter that goes deeper into the world of Fairy Tail. About time we went into this world. Now I can finally unleash OP Naruto into the world of his dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: Some scenes may be inspired by another story on a NxFT fanfic. Oh well**

* * *

 **Fun Questions: Do you want to know how old I am?**

 **Do you want to know behind the scenes of me creating my chapters.**

 **Do you want to know how I found this website and how I got into FanFic.**

 **Especially Lemons? ;D**

* * *

 **Back in Chapter 2, Konoha's 12, the Sand Siblings, and Tsunade chase after the scroll. However, when Naruto woke up in the world we know as Fairy Tail, he finds that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade are missing. Will he look for them or will he first seek out information about this brand new world he has just fallen into?**

 **Chapter 3: Fantasy**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

* * *

"Haha just teasing you, Naruto. But we did teleport to an alternate dimension where time, space, and place are different. By the looks of the nearby city, and the colorful clean-cut grass, I say that this can be said to be a 'fantasy world'."

"Fantasy world? What do you mean by that Kurama?"

"I'm saying wizards, mages, sorcerers, guilds, castles, magic. That kind of stuff."

"I've only heard about them from stories. This can't possibly be true. Right?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go into the city once everybody wakes up. I've finished healing them. They should wake up in about 15 minutes."

* * *

"Hey Kurama?"

"What Naruto?"

"Do you want to be free? For a while? It's been awhile since I've let you roam free."

"Why the sudden change, Naruto?"

"I don't know, it's just that in this world, I feel as if animals should be allowed to roam free. In the fantasies I've read, the demons have destroyed countless villages and 'guilds'. Some demons like an evil spirit or an evil dragon or something. They always terrorize the city. But...Kurama, you're different. You're no longer the Nine-Tailed-Fox-Demon that attacked the village, from now you are Kurama, just Kurama, a villager in Konoha."

"Naruto, you know full well that even though I wish I didn't destroy the village, your parents still saved Konoha. They were lucky enough to survive, That Madara bastard only managed to pull out half of my power. The other half is still inside Kushina. It was a miracle that both of them managed to survive the aftermath. I hated humans, but I hated Madara for using me as a puppet even more."

"Which is why, you don't hate me, and you don't hate humans anymore. You're not a puppet and you're not a demon. The past is the past. Just forget it. Take a look, we're no longer in Konoha. We don't even know where we are. So like this world, Kurama, close your eyes, take a breath, and start anew."

"Fine" Kurama said as he begun to close his demonic cat eyes, take a big inhale of air, and let it all go.

"Here we go then, Kurama, **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu"** Naruto casted. "How does your body feel?"

"It feels pretty normal so far. It's a little lighter than I'm used to which is still a positive thing. Naruto I'm going to scan the surround area for reconnaissance."

"Go ahead, I'll call you back when they wake up."

* * *

 **Fiore-X788- 8:00 am**

"WHAT IS THIS? NARUTO! WHERE ARE WE!?" Kiba yelled as soon as he woke up

"Calm down, Kiba, The first thing we must do is all remain calm. Everybody gather round. Kurama and I found some clues as to figure out where we are. I just need everybody to calm down so I can call him back."

[Kurama, everybody's-]

[I know, I can sense their presence through you. Our eyes are connected.]

[So come back for now will you? Have you learnt anything?]

[I'll explain all I know one I get back. Tell everyone to sit tight for a couple minutes.]

"Okay everybody. I need to tell you all something."

"What is it, Naruto." They all asked

"We all know that this is not Konoha. But Kurama and I guess that this is another world. In other words, when the scroll glowed white, it teleported us to a different dimension. Are you guys following?"

"It's hard to believe. But right now, what choice do we really have but to believe?" Kiba answered

"That's true. And because it's that hard to believe, it will be even harder for you to believe that in this world, magic, wizards, and mages, dragons, castles, and guilds are in this world."

"The mythological figures and monster demons in the books? That's what sort of world this is? This is getting out of my league. What's some solid evidence?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Kurama should be getting back here soon. Until then we can enjoy the sun and green grass." Naruto replied. "I've done some testing, it looks like our jutsus and techniques still work here. Kekkei Genkais are still usable here, as well as our tools. Our chakra is still inside us, our kunais are still here, our clothes are still the same. It looks as if we've just been put here. Point is we can still use jutsus. That's the important thing. We are still Shinobi, but we might be considered as Mages, so be careful talking to somebody.

"Understood, Naruto" everybody answered.

 **Fiore-X788- 8:10 am**

* * *

"So Kurama, please share with us what intel you gathered." Naruto said to the mini fox

"From what intel I gathered in such a short amount of time, it is nearly not enough, but very well. It looks as if we are in a world called 'Earthland'. The world is primarily dominated by Mages and Magic. Each city has a famous guild. A guild is a place where mages gather together like family. It is quite similar to a village like Konoha, in the same aspect. Just like the village, many people who stay in the village do not have 'Magic' only the people who live in a guild do. There is also something called a 'Dark Guild' or Evil Guilds. Like the Akatsuki from back in the Ninja World, Dark Guilds bring chaos upon cities and bring destruction to normal Guilds. However; that does not mean that Guilds won't attack other Guilds. Just like how the Sand attacked you in Konoha back in the Chunin exams. They occasionally battle each other for power and dominance. Everybody following?"

"Yes Kurama, continue" Everybody said and nodded

"Getting down to Magic, it looks like everybody has a set type of Magic to use. If I were to compare your 'Jutsu' to their 'Magic', your jutsus would be superior as most of you can use more than one element nature. Not to mention most of you have mastered element manipulation too. Since we've just arrived here, it's best to look for someplace to eat and stay. I prefer to find a little guild, hopefully with nice people, so we can spend the day and think about what we want to do. We are practically stuck here unless otherwise."

"Kurama, any word on the missing people?" Naruto asked

"No, I haven't found a single trace or scent of them. I am willing to guess that they were teleported elsewhere. But mentioning them reminded me of something, I may have found some information on the original people. I am saying I might have found leads on Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the rest of them. But I need more time to look over the specifics. I'm tired Naruto, let me rest inside you. If you need help, call Gyoki. I don't suggest trying to find Gaara with Shukaku, that raccoon is dumber than it looks. Even if Gaara were to find where he is, I doubt the raccoon would tell you."

"Really? Nice work, Kurama. Go get some, rest. I'll handle it from here. Where's the nearest town?"

"About 30 miles North. A big city known as Fiore, southeast of it is a small town known as Magnolia, which lies a Guild."

"Thanks Kurama. Is everyone ready to go?"

"On your word, Naruto,since Tsunade-sama isn't here, you're next to be the leader." Sakura said.

"I'm getting pretty hungry. I didn't eat a lot before we got teleported." Choji yelled.

"RIGHT, Then, we'll go get something to eat. Let's go you guys."

* * *

 **In the town of Magnolia**

"Wow, for a town, this sure has a lot of 'magical' stuff to it." Ino said in awe.

"Ino, let's just focus on finding the Guild and a place to eat." Shikamaru said.

As they arrived to Magnolia, they've passed the ports of Hargeon, and made its way to the heart of Fiore. However, as Magnolia looked as it was now, the Mages protecting them were doing a bad job. Riots were everywhere, and people stole money and food. People who clearly didn't belong here began terrorizing that citizens and even a small castle at the very end of the street.

Luckily for that Naruto and Konoha 11 were right next to him. "HEY!"

Everybody suddenly turned to the strong yell that came from the distance. A small group slowly appeared out to the blue, telling them to stop or else.

(Hey, little brat, move or you're going to get hurt. And mommy's not going to be happy. Do you want mommy to see a missing tooth tonight?)

"Who do you think you are terrorizing these citizens?" Naruto shouted in response

(Who? Maybe you don't know how it works around here? We are Phantom Lord. And we do this very often. Now move it punk before we do the same to you)

"Please, boys and girls, don't threaten them any further, they are stronger than they look. I don't want you kids to get killed because." an old man said

(You heard the old man. Move it or beat it)

Naruto stepped forward. At that moment, Konoha 11 knew what was going to happen. Even without sensory technique, this 'Mage' from Phantom Lord is not a match for any of them, even Choji. So it was completely pointless to have Naruto fight.

"Oi, Naruto, don't waste your energy on these guys, I can handle them." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, I can see that none of them are a match for any of us. But this is my fight, please stay out of it. I want to test how strong my jutsus work in this world."

Sasuke sighed. Once Naruto set his mind on something, he never went back, you can drag him halfway across the world, he'll still say the same thing. "If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him to death!"

"Naruto, just end this quickly, we don't have time to play with out enemy this time no matter how much you want to fight. Save it for next time."

"I got it, Sasuke, This'll end quickly" Naruto said as he walked closer. His knuckles cracked and he stretched his neck.

(You really want to die today huh kid? Well, your wish has been GRANTED. **Platre Sonata**! HAHAHAHA. How do you like this my speciality is Earth Magic. Know your place, Kid)

"Hm..So this is Magic" Naruto whispered as he easily dodge left and right to avoid the earth fists coming toward him. " **Memorize"**

(What he dodged everything? What did he mutter?)

"You are good, Mr. but your strength is below average for a mage of your age and level. If you had trained day after day since you honed Earth Magic, you would've had a chance to beat me. A chance. Allow me to demonstrate, first I appear in front of you, like this [Flying Raijin]

(UMPH! Get away from me, you brat. How'd you do that?)

"That's exactly why I say you're not good enough. You concentrated so much on attacking me, you didn't notice I threw something at your feet."

(What a three pronged dagger?)

"It's called a 'kunai' in my world but sure, however, are you ready for what's about to happen?"

[ **Flying Raijin**! **Sharingan**!]

(What? What di-y-ou-d)

"I'm sorry for this, even though you terrorized those people, I don't have to kill you. Just realized your mistake."

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back, was I gone long?" Naruto asked as he came back to meet up with his friends.

"No, but you took longer than what was absolutely necessary. Sasuke replied.

"I did want to take a glimpse of his magic. It was completely useless though, his 'jutsu' is weak. And it doesn't look like this world's damage is any different. Although we do have more durability as well as our bodies are built a little stronger. Meaning it would be a little more work until people actually can kill other people."

"I see. We've found a small restaurant while you were gone."

"Really?! Let's go!"

"WAIT! BOY! WAIT!" the old man shouted

"Thank you very much, back there, are you a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"You're being modest aren't you. Of course you are a part of Fairy Tail."

"No, Mr. I'm not, I don't know what or who Fairy Tail is. Would you mind coming inside this restaurant to eat with us? And tell me about Fairy Tail during we eat?"

"No of course not. This is after all my treasure restaurant which my family held for 7 generations. I must continue the tradition. So please come inside with your friends and make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks! Hey guys you heard the man"

"YES! FINALLY! SOME FOOD!" all of them said at once.

"As you can tell, Mr…."

"Sanji."

"As you can see, Mr. Sanji, our friends and I haven't eaten in awhile. You can say we're starving or craving for a good meal."

"No problem. As long as their right in front of me. I don't allow anybody in my eyesight starve. That's my motto."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

* * *

*Gulp gulp munch munch slurp slurp sip sip*

As each ninja got their fill of food. In the corner, Sanji and Naruto had an interesting conversation.

"So Fairy Tail's this big famous Guild, right?"

"Well, I'd say not anymore."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes. On Tenrou Island, 4 years ago, The island was attacked by a demonic dragon by the name of Acnologia. That single dragon wiped the island off the map of Earthland. Now pretend you have all your strongest people in your Guild right there in the island. And the second later, they're gone. The Fairy Tail Guild suffered an incredibly amount of damage to their strength. They quickly became the Best Guild in Fiore, to the worst in just a snap."

"I see. I can sort of understand where you are coming from. I know a place where it was attacked by a vicious demon too" Naruto said as he grabbed his stomach, "But it's alright now, since that demon is gone.

"Ah you must mean Deliora, a demon who destroyed villages as he walked on top of them with his feet."

"Uh...sure. Let's keep it like that."

"So? Naruto-san. If you're not in a Guild, why not join Fairy Tail? I'm sure they will accept all of you, especially what I seen you can do. You guys will at least bring them some strength back. I don't know especially how strong all you are, but you guys are definitely not weak. Think about it."

"I will. But Sanji-san, just out of curiosity, what's the top Guild right now?"

"The Top? hm? It's hard to say, but if it's a Guild that is all about power and strong people, then it would only be none other than Sabertooth. I hear its new master is quite the strongman. His punches pack quite the punch. And to top it off, he's also got a few new members. One of them already has rumors as the fastest person alive. His movements are so fast that it looks like he can appear and disappear right before your eyes. Not to mention his magic is unique too. He's got a beautiful partner that is nice but quite the sadistic woman."

"Sabertooth, huh? Sounds interesting. Anymore?"

"Well there's Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus. Each of them have gotten some interesting new members lately. Mermaid Heel especially, I hear that there is this new woman who's got amazing strength. Her power is unmatched even for her body. And her body, her boobs are humongous. Wish I could feel them, aheheheheheh."

"Um...Well, thanks a lot Sanji. I'll take a took into Fairy Tail right now, so if you will excuse me." Naruto asked politely.

"Wait! If you want to go to Fairy Tail, let me lead the way. I am after all a private cook for them on occasions. I can recommend you if you want to join."

"Sure thing, thanks again, Sanji."

"Don't mention it. It's something I want to do after you beat that Phantom Lord punk."

"HEY EVERYBODY! Is everyone ready to head out? We'll be going to a Guild right now. The Guild is pretty small and weak but we'll just be using it for shelter and if we wanted to, be a member of the Guild. So let's get going, you guys!"

"Hai" Everybody shouted with their full stomachs

"Looks like they are stuffed thanks to you Sanji."

"Well you remember my motto."

"No kidding. Even if they don't starve to death, they can very well be stuffed to death."

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail Entrance**

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" Looks deserted, Kiba, Lee, and Choji said in unision.

"You boys, obviously Naruto mentioned that the Guild has gotten a lot weaker, and it's reputation has gone below radar now. So it's only natural." Ino corrected

"That's right. If we are here, maybe we can help them.

"Mutual Benefit. I think it's a good choice. But I need to see what the members are like. Let's go inside." Naruto said. "Hello? Fairy Tail? Anybody Here?"

"Go away. We're not opened." said a man sitting by himself in the middle of the table."

"My sincere apologies, Master Macao." Sanji said to cause Macao to sit straight up.

"S-Sa-Sanji!? What are you doing here? You need to manage your restaurant."

"I know, but I manage to run across this group of people at the middle of the street. The blond hair person managed to take out a Phantom Lord member in with just a single stare. I think they are worth looking into as members of your Guild."

"Thanks. Sanji I'll look into that."

"I'll take my leave now, Master Macao." And Sanji left the group with Macao.

"First of all, What are your names? As you heard before, My name is Macao, I'm the master here in Fairy Tail."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Uchiha..Sasuke."

"Hyuga Neji"

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru"

"Aburame Shino."

"Ino"

"Shikamaru."

"Choji"

"Tenten"

"Rock Lee."

"Nice to meet you all. Whoever the leader is of the group, let's go inside where we can talk more privately. The rest can just explore around here or rest."

"um..ok." Naruto responded.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's private room #1**

"Uzumaki Naruto, was it? I heard you were quite powerful."

"I suppose. I don't exactly know how powerful I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never tried going head on 100 percent with my full power since 7 years old."

"Didn't you ever see someone more powerful than you?"

"No sir, I haven't"

"Must be lucky."

"As of now, Fairy Tail is going through a pretty big debt. If you still want to stay and help then by all means, be my guest. I'm sure all you guys are somewhat strong. But I doubt you are powerful enough to go against one of our S-class mages."

"S-class mages? what are they?"

"Powerful mages, with horrifying power."

"I think even for you, it would allow you to draw out 100 percent of your power."

"I guess we'll see if they ever get back. Anyway, there is a group of 3 coming to the entrance of the guild."

"Not them again.."

"Who?"

"Twilight Ogre. A Guiild that harrasses us and always uses our money. They are the reason why we are in such a huge debt."

"Hm. How do you guys usually handle this?"

"Well, since we don't have anyone to match their strength we just let them do what they want."

"Well then, today's the day, where you can start to change."

"Wh-what?"

"Just watch." Naruto said as a smirk appeared on his face. [I just hope sasuke isn't sleeping]

* * *

"HEY! FAIRY TAIL! IT'S TIME TO PAY UP AGAIN!" a guy at the entrance of the Guild shouted.

Everybody turned around and stayed silent as Twilight Ogre slightly smiled at his appearance. The members of Fairy Tail all looked disgusted. As if flames were inside ready to explode. The eyes on each of the member were no different then the eyes of a killer.

"What do you want now? We paid our debt 2 months ago."

"And we used it all. So it's time to get more."

"Do you honestly think we'd just allow you to take our money when you want to?" a small boy asked.

"Ay! Romeo, don't threaten them. If they start a fight, we don't have the power to-" Wakaba said.

"Too late, Guys! Trash their guild!" a member of Twilight said.

At that moment, each of Konoha 12 began to wake up from their sleep. Kiba and Akamaru, were prepared to use **Fang Over Fang**. Sakura was ready to unleash her strength. Ino was ready to use **Mind Confusion**. Shikamaru was ready to use **Shadow Possession**. However, Choji was still eating on the table, and Sasuke was still taking a nap.

"Don't mess with this Guild any longer, you losers." Sakura said. "Unlike you guys who attack the other guilds, this one seeks to help people. The likes of you would never be able to understand."

"Ready guys? No matter what, don't let them wake Sasuke up. When he's woken up while he's sleeping, he goes in a trance. There's no other way for him to wake up then to kill the guy that woke him up."

"You kids should know your place. You pieces of scum are worthless. I can do what I want and when I want." Twilight Ogre threatened. "And there's nothing you can do."

"We'll see about that."

"WAIT! STOP KIDS! DON'T MESS WITH THEM! THEY'R-"

* * *

"Hm? so that's why they keep harrassing you. Its easy to understand. Ever since you lost your firepower in the guild, the other guilds lost respect for you and even the smaller guilds rose higher and began to play you like a puppet."

"It's just as you say, Naruto. Even if you are strong, the members of Twilight Ogre have their connections, so I suggest you to stay put and just let them do their business."

"What? No way. I'm sure that my friends would agree with me on this. You guys are the Fairy Tail that helped us. Now with our strength, we can stand against anybody." Naruto responded. "And also, we are not that weak. Just to let you know."

"Naruto, then if you believe in your friends, just let them handle it. I'm sure if they're as strong as you say they are, one of them is enough to handle all of them."

"Yeah, I guess. But old man Macao, after this is all done, make sure you introduce me to all the guild members."

"Heh, sure thing Naruto, I'm sure they're going to be glad to see you. Since you remind us of a specific person back when he was still here."

"Huh?"

"Eh, Nothing Naruto." Macao said quickly. [He reminds me of Natsu. That attitude and strength. Not to mention that he brings everyone together] "Naruto, for the time being, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself, and of your friends?"

"Well, do you want to know the basics or the full story. I'm warning you it might take a while."

"That''s fine. Tell me the whole thing."

* * *

"EVERYBODY RUN! Thibault's GOT HIS KANABO." a member from Fairy Tail shouted.

A moment later, it seemed as though no one else was near Thibault. Except for the sleeping Sasuke. Thibault smiled and looked at the sleeper. He began to feel sorry for him, since he stated that this will be the last day he ever sleeps. He drew his Kanabo up, and swung down onto Sasuke's stomach.

A moment later, each ninja from Konoha, sighed at what will likely seem a another death for victim.

"S-Sasuk, uh oh. Guess we forgot to bring him with us huh? Oh well, at least this will make it even quicker for us." Kiba announced.

[Sasuke's true strength comes from his inner demon, when his sleeping. It would look like as if he's awake, but that's just him sleepwalking, and his fighting style changes when he goes from awake to sleeping. That's where he really gets scary.]

"HAHAHA! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH. DON'T MESS WITH TWILI-"

"Mess with who now? A deep voice erupted in the dust from Thibault's attack. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dust, and a silhouette appeared. "I don't like being disrupted from my sleep. But surely you guys don't need to know that? After all, it's common sense, you don't bother with someone, especially if they're taking a nice nap."

"Who might you be?" asked Thibault.

"Me? I'm the one you hit with your little weapon of yours. And since you have your weapon out, is it okay to pull out mine?" he asked as he slowly began drawing out Kusanagi. "I'll give you a minute before I attack you, I suggest you take it. Otherwise I won't guarantee your life."

"Heh, you think I'm afraid of some brat? Just try your hardest. You won't be able to beat Twilight Ogre."

* * *

"Hey, what's that guy doing over there, trying to start a fight with Thibault. He'll get kiled."

"Yea he will. That Thibault guy at least."

"What do you mean. Who exactly is your friend over there."

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke. At this point in time, he has the strength to beat 500 men and leaving without a scratch."

"But these guys are not some regular people. They're mages."

"That still won't make a difference for Sasuke. Just watch and see. If Naruto was here, he would've taken them out faster too."

* * *

" **Kanabo..Smash! Kanabo..Charge! Kanabo..beam** " he shouted as he helplessly tried to attack Sasuke.

"Left….right, sidestep." Sasuke whispered as he saw every single move with his Sharingan. [Are you serious. Is this how strong you are? I'm glad Naruto's not here to fight you since you won't even last a second.] "Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed. Come to me with all you got."

"As you wish. Well, for my attack, I can't guarantee anything after this."

"Hey kid! he plans to destroy this guild on his next attack." Wakaba shouted.

"What?" Sasuke said in a slight shock.

" **Kanabo..Thunder Sm-** "

"Too bad your moves take too long to activate. **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Let your body rest in Genjutsu. Let your mind suffer the damage you cause. If you are smart, you would not come here again."

As Thibault fainted on the Guild's floor, he looked at the other members of Twilight Ogre, as if taunting them to rush him. Each member stood there dumbfounded.

"Anyone else want to give a shot." Sasuke said with a demonic tone.

Twilight Ogre quickly grabbed Thibault and sprinted out of the room, and shouted "We'll get you back for this just you watch.

* * *

 **Back with Macao and Naruto**

"So there you have it. That's just the basics of what happened so far."

"Wow. You're telling me that you came from another world? And that you guys use something called Chakra instead of magic. And all of you guys can use different types of 'jutsu'?"

"Well, once you get past the 'another world' type of deal, its easier to understand."

"I do believe you, since there was a time where I was sucked into a different dimension as well, but unlike your description, the place where I was in was more similar to this world than a completely new one. Either way, the fact that you guys, all you guys using more then one element type of magic is completely amazing. Even for us the most we do is to be strong in one single type of magic."

"Well, we do have our strengths and weaknesses."

"How many types of magic do you use Naruto?"

"My magic? It's special, I don't belong in a category, my jutsu is special, that's why I'm considered a taboo for battle and sparring. If people want to battle me, they aren't allowed to or else.."

"Or else what exactly?"

"Well, I can either take them down in less than a second, or I can exhaust them until they can't move. No matter how strong the opponent is, if they're standing before me, they can't run, they can't hide, and they can't escape my Eye. Everything used at me before this very eye, is rendered useless."

"Your Eye?"

Naruto pulled up his hands to his face, and lightly touched his eyelids. "These eyes, are special. No one must know about them. My body is special, and the most important part, is my blood. I have the blood of the three strongest clans back in my world. Hence which is why my power is special. Anyway enough talk, I assume Sasuke is done mopping the floor with those guys."

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke, how'd the fight go?" Naruto asked as he walked down the stairs of the guild.

"Nothing much, they were weak. I'm sure everybody can tell you what happened. Naruto, I'm going back to sleep. You know what to do to wake me up."

"Yeah, sure. But Sasuke, I'm going to ask all you guys a question."

"What is it? Naruto." They all asked

"You guys, do you guys want to join this guild?"

"Yea, I see no problem with it. They've taken care of us after all."

"YES! WE'VE GOT UNBELIEVABLY STRONG MEMBERS NOW!" Macao and the rest of them shouted.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild! I'm the Guild Master Macao and over there is my son Romeo"

"Hey!" Romeo shouted in response.

.

"AI'm Reedus, a painter of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Vijeeter, a dancer."

"I'm Nab."

"I'm Warren"

"I'm Droy"

"I'm Jet, the fastest in Fairy Tail"

"I'm Wakaba, Macao's assistant."

"I"m Alzack and this is my wife Bisca" Alzack said as he pointed to a green haired woman."

A small child jumped behind Naruto and shouted, "Cat-man! Cat-man! Look mom he's got whiskers!"

Naruto looked up and saw a 2 year old girl staring at his whiskers. Naruto slowly and gently grabbed her and held her in front of him

"And on top of you right now is our daughter Asuka. Asuka, you know its not right to jump at people."

"I'm sorry mommy, but they look so cool."

"And I'm Kinana. I'm glad you're here, Naruto-san."

It's nice to meet you all. I hope I can live up to your expectations. You guys are awesome."

Everybody partied at the sight of a new comrade, one who still hides unbelievable power. Macao realized that he hasn't given any of the new members a guild mark yet, so he suddenly spoke aloud. "Hey Naruto, I forgot, but everyone of you, where do you want your Guild Marks?!"

* * *

 **I'm pretty much as bad as writing fighting scenes as much as I suck at writing. Man. Anyway, there are three more years until Fairy Tail "officially" comes back. What will Naruto do in the meantime? What will he accomplish?**

 **Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: True Strength**

* * *

 **As much as I want to improve writing, I still have a ways to go. Most of the time, words slip out of my head, and I'm only left with, "blah blah blah, Naruto said". Hope I can improve in time where the real fights get interesting.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. Not only reviews but thoughts and suggestions are welcomed as well. Chapter 4 will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: True Strength

**Back with another chapter. Since I'm updating these quite fast, I need to know if the quality of my writing went down. Even if I'm creating new chapters faster, if the quality of my writing is going down, it's pointless. So reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **In Chapter 3, Naruto beat a member of Phantom Lord, and Sasuke defeated a member or Twilight Ogre. The remaining members of Fairy Tail introduced themselves and now Naruto is about to become an official member of Fairy Tail.**

 **In this chapter, it is likely I'll skip from time to time, since its X788, there's 3 years to go through. I'm sure Naruto doesn't want to have a filler story. :P**

 **So bear with me through the time skips.**

 **Chapter 4: True Strength**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Main Hall**

It's nice to meet you all. I hope I can live up to your expectations. You guys are awesome."

Everybody partied at the sight of a new comrade, one who still hides unbelievable power. Macao realized that he hasn't given any of the new members a guild mark yet, so he suddenly spoke aloud. "Hey Naruto, I forgot, but everyone of you, where do you want your Guild Marks?!"

"Where? Hm? Guys do you know where you want yours, Naruto asked."

Each of them said nothing but smiled. As if they read Naruto's mind, they asked him a question, the same question, at the same time. "Naruto, where is true strength found? What is it that you want to protect? What does friendship mean to you? We're right behind you Naruto."

"True strength is found from the love between bonds. As long as I have someone I want to protect, I cannot lose. I will protect anyone I consider family at the cost of my life. Isn't that right, everybody?"

"Heh, spot on. Naruto, you're the leader, you have to make the decisions."

"Then what about this? All the guys, the guild marks shall be on our heart, to remember those that we wish to protect. As for the girls, yours shall be on the opposite side of the heart to remember the bonds made between us, we each have something and someone we wish to protect."

"That sounds good, Naruto" Macao stated. Each of you as I come around, state a color, okay?"

"HAIII, master."

* * *

Each of them stated the color that they wished for. Going in no specific order, they each shouted,

"Orange!"

"Pink"

"Blue"

"White"

"Yellow"

"Purple"

"Green"

"Red"

"Green"

"White"

"Green"

"Gray"

As the members each got their new mark. They stared at it for a second before fully celebrating the excitement of the occasion.

"And...that's the last one. You guys are now official members of Fairy Tail. But just so you know, our guilds been going to the sink lately. We haven't gotten any good jobs not to mention good paying jobs. Just look at the request board."

"Don't worry about it, master Romeo. Two of us can handle a maximum total of 30 jobs a day. Not to mention we'll be protecting the city from bastards like those from now on. It's only a matter of time before people start noticing someone new joined. If it's possible, I'd like to conceal the fact that 12 new people joined this Guild, so let's keep ourselves low profile."

"30 jobs a day? What type of mages are you guys!?" Jet asked.

"Protect? Against those guys?" questioned Droy "It's impossible.

"We didn't tell any of you guys what we're capable of yet did we?" Sasuke said at the members of Fairy Tail. Each of them looked dumbfounded and confused. "I guess we haven't. Naruto is it alright to explain everything to them?"

"Sure, I don't see what the problem is. Question is who wants to start the introduction?"

"Ugh, since I'm probably the weakest out of all of us, let me start. First, let me tell you who I am. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm the team's strategist and brains. I may be the weakest to them in terms of physical strength, but in mental power, no one comes close. Which is why I'm usually sitting back. As for 'magic', I can use one type of what you guys call magic types. Allow me to demonstrate. **Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!** "

"ARH! I can't move. This is his magic?" the members yelled as they were paralyzed by his attack.

"That's the main thing. I stop the enemy from advancing, because I'm supposed to have the brains to fight, not the fists."

 _Break-_

"It's my turn now. My names Yamanaka Ino. I am in charge of defense and support behind Shikamaru. The magic I use could be called, illusionary magic and Mind Control magic. In other words, I can confuse the opponent into attacking friendlies, as well as manually control them. I'm not much of a fighter since I support Shikamaru. WIth the magic, for example **Mind Confusion Jutsu** " Ino said as she pointed her sign straight at Jet.

Jet suddenly charged at Droy and attacked him without any hesitation. "Although Jet is still conscious attacking a friendly, he cannot stop attacking unless he breaks my magic." Ino stated. "The guy over there is Choji. He's mainly the offense supporter in our group. Since he likes to sit back a lot during a fight, he relies on us to carry out the information to him. But don't get confused by his looks, I'd say he's actually able to destroy a city in a minute. Nonetheless, that's not that fast. His specialty is Body transformation magic. He can increase the size of his limbs or body, increasing its power tenfold or twenty fold."

 _Break-_

"I'm Hyuga Neji and this is my cousin Hyuga Hinata. The Hyuga clan is renowned for its superior eyesight. We have 360o Field of Vision. In other words, blink spot attacks to us are useless. We are more experienced in close-combat since our magic is magic blocking."

"Magic blocking, huh? That's sure useful. I'm glad to have you here with us." Nab said.

"And its welcoming to see such warm welcomes. It's my pleasure." Neji answered.

"My name is Rock Lee. Although I don't use any magic. I do in any case have increased strength, speed, agility, and power. Even without magic, I have taken down multiple targets with only my kicks. I guess you can say, I have close ranged strength magic."

"Yo! Name's Inuzuka Kiba. This here is my dog Akamaru. We are also close-ranged experts in which if the goal was to obliterate the enemy, that would be our specialty. Next to me, the creepy guy in the sunglasses is Shino. His magic is insect magic. He is many species of insects at his disposal. Don't bother with him too much. Or else insects will start crawling up on you. Shino and I are the only ones with magic that includes the additional of a living creature. Akamaru here can help me attack the opponent with me. And shino uses his insects to blind and attack his opponent at the same time."

"Hey boys! My names Tenten. I'm the only weapons specialist on the group. My magic lies on the control of my weapons. I can freely control them with my fingers like puppets as well as attack with them. For example I can create a huge bomb to drop on an enemy. Nothing to explain here."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. In terms of physical strength I'm the strongest female in Naruto's group. I can destroy a mountain by punching it with my bare hands. As you can guess, I'm a strength amplifying mage. I also serve alongside Ino as a healing mage. So if you ever get serious injuries don't hesitate to ask, we can heal you guys."

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the strongest person in Naruto's group that people can still go up against."

"Strongest person in Naruto's group that people go can still go up against?" Wakaba asked confused.

"Let me explain. In power, speed, and magic, I and the strongest in comparison to the other 10. Even if I seem as if I'm unbeatable, I can still lose, as I know I'm not the strongest one. My magic is Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, illusion magic, and Defense magic, as well as a kind of forbidden magic."

"You've got quite the arsenal. No wonder you're the strongest."

"No. No. Many of them I cannot use. As it will destroy a city as well as incinerate anybody caught within. My Susano'o for example is an absolute shield for me. But my flames created from it are special. The flames generated from creating Susano'o are black flames. These flames never die out even if water is poured on it. Which is why most of my techniques are considered taboo. If you want to know about Leader over here then go ask him. But let me tell you, he's not weak. Me and Naruto are the strongest when we're together. But that does not mean we are weak by ourselves."

 _Break-_

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I, uh, I can't show you what I can really do, but I guess I can show you a little. As Sasuke said he's the strongest one, but in reality, I'm the strongest, not Sasuke. my strength can't be matched even if the strongest were to fight against me."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Macao asked.

"The truth is, even if they decided to combine all their powers into one. They still wouldn't defeat me. Reason for that, is because of this Eye right here. The Eye allows me to predict the opponent's movements, as well as to copy their techniques. You can say I can use any type of Magic in this world as well as destruction magic. I have the energy of 9 demon beasts inside me, as well as I am faster, stronger, and smarter in battle, than every single one of them combined. Just to give you a sense of what I can do, I can do Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Lightning Magic and Teleportation Magic. I have a state I can enter into called Sage-mode, in which my 5 senses are increased exponentially tenfolds. But it takes time to enter in that mode. Which is why I can also go into a another state in which all my power is increased by several hundred times. My sense, magic, speed and power is all increased. It's called Biju-mode. If that's not enough I ha-"

"That's enough, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. "If you haven't noticed, you cause them all to faint. You overpower everyone Naruto, you need to know how to explain yourself so that people don't see you as a God, but as a human instead. Which is exactly why I didn't tell them about the Sage of Six Paths mode we both can enter. Do you want to overwhelm them with our strength. Those people probably haven't heard of such power ever since the disappearance of their strongest members. Let alone maybe ever. Just stick to **Sharingan** and **Memorize** for now. You won't have to enter into biju state or sage mode for a while, never minding Sage of the Six Paths state.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got carried away. It's been awhile since nobody's heard of me."

"That's understandable. Those who underestimated you did not live to see tomorrow. Let's go do those jobs. I'll handle half, Naruto, do the other half. Everybody, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, guys, just rest here and tend any injuries they might have. We'll meet back before dark. Ready Naruto?"

"Scatter!"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail- X788 - 6:30 pm**

"Sasuke, looks like you're a little late." Naruto teased as he awaits Sasuke at the guild entrance.

"Shut up, unlike you, I don't have the speed to do these jobs quicker. What type of jobs did you have."

"Most jobs are the same. Cleaning, repairing, and odd jobs." Macao answered. Because our reputation got so low in the past 4 years, we don't have any A-rank or higher missions. And we rarely get S-ranks anymore. So kids, you finish your jobs?"

"Master! They finished all of them. The request board is clean." Wakaba shouted

"What! How can they finish all of that in less than 3 hours?! How fast are you two?"

"Fast enough, Master." Naruto teased. "Anyway here's the reward money from the jobs, use them how you please. We'll just take some for living purposes."

"G-good work, Naruto."

* * *

 **6 months later- Fairy Tail- X789**

Half a year has passed and everyday since then, Sasuke and Naruto wiped the mission board clean. They've done jobs that would take a week, 1 hour to do so. A job that takes 1 week, 1 day to do so. And satisfied all the customers they ever worked for.

"You've made quite a name for yourself, haven't you Naruto and Sasuke? They're calling you the Sun and Moon. 6 months ago, when you finished 15 jobs a day, many people in Magnolia and Fiore started to send their request jobs to Fairy Tail hoping that you two can reach them. And you have yet to fail a single one. Your job records are perfect and you even get extra rewards because of how fast you get there and do the job."

"You're being modest, Master Macao. Without my friends, I could never have done this." Naruto lied.

"No, no, no. Ever since you got here, the guilds been better, and everybody is starting to call you the Mystery of Fairy Tail since nobody's gotten a good clean look at you. They're also starting to call Sasuke the Face of Fairy Tail since he makes all the women paralyzed in place.

"It has gotten better since 6 months ago hasn't it?" Naruto agreed. "But there is still more work to be done. I need to know more about this world and the people around it. So when there is an S-rank mission available, I need to take it so I have time to explore around. The things you call century-quests and thousand year-quests don't exist on your board ever since this so called Gildarts disappeared along with Tenrou. So I need to expand the reputation backup until the higher missions are available."

"Naruto-nii" Romeo shouted. "I heard you came back, do you have time today to spend time with me?"

"I'm sorry Romeo, today I promised Asuka to go to the shopping district with her. You can ask Sasuke and see if he has time."

"Can you go with me next time?"

"Yup, sure!" Naruto smiled. "Asuka-chan, where you hiding, are you ready to head outside?"

Asuka suddenly jumped onto Naruto's head and said, "Brother Naruto! I'm over here. Let's go!"

"Hey what did I tell you about jumping on people's head. Anyway, Asuka-chan, where do you want to go first?"

"Toys! Toys! Toys!"

"Ok, then we'll go to the toy store"

As Naruto went outside with Asuka, the guild began to drink and laugh.

"Asuka and Naruto, they've gotten quite close haven't they?" Bisca wonders.

"Not only Asuka, Naruto's got the entire guilds trust right now. His power is uncomparable. If Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, or even master fought him, I don't know what will happen. But it will be one hell of a match." Macao said. "Not only that, but don't you get the feeling, Naruto reminds you of Natsu?" Macao continued.

"Since we've never seen a real battle with Naruto, it's hard to say." Kinana added.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail- X790- 1 year before the return**

"Naruto come here onto the middle of the guild hall. I have something I want to share with everybody."

"What is it, master?" Naruto wondered.

"As of this this day, I will effective immediately step down as Master."

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled. "What do you mean master!? Why do you want to step down?"

"I'm getting old for this. I have neither the strength nor the wisdom to lead Fairy Tail. But there is someone who does. That is Naruto."

"I'm honored Master, but I have only been here for a couple years. I'm not yet fit to be a master. I still have much to learn."

"Being a master just means taking care of the guild. You want to protect your family and friends right? Then being the master is the perfect position if you want to protect your friends."

"Yeah, that may be true, however, Master, aren't you forgetting that I'm only 15? I'm too young to be leading a guild."

"You may be young Naruto, but your strength and wisdom is better than mine. I want you to be the master of Fairy Tail. You have the strength to beat anybody. You have completed countless number of jobs. And you have the wisdom of our former master, Makarov. I'm sure, he would be proud that you are the master. What do you say?"

"Can I really reject such an offer? SHIKAMARU! Since you have the brains and you don't like fighting, you'll be the temporary master in case I'm ever gone for a mission. Okay?"

"Got it, Naruto." Shikamaru accepted.

"Very well then, From this day forward or told otherwise, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will now be the 5th Guild Master of Fairy Tail! Let us celebrate" Naruto announced.

The guild suddenly burst into cheers and went to congratulate the new master.

"Master"

"Master Naruto"

"Master"

* * *

 **Fiore-X790**

Since becoming the new guild master, Naruto and his friends had adapted pretty nicely for the past year. The guild is no longer in debt and the city is protect by the Sun and Moon. The rumors of the Mystery Mage and the Face of Fairy Tail spread even further. As for the other ninjas, they each were doing their own things. Each ninja now wore different clothes and had changed their style a little bit. Each of them were training hard each day and working on mastering more than 1 type of magic. Romeo is training with Sasuke 2 times a week, and Naruto 3 times a week. Trying to learn the different types of Fire magic there was to learn. Asuka has grown quite close to Naruto, and tries to learn all she can when he's around and not busy.

Naruto now wore a white undershirt covered with a black and red jacket. He had a cloak/cape that reads, 5th Master of Fairy Tail. He had a necklace in the shape of Fairy Tail symbol split in half, filled with the power, memories, and love of his guild members. He has memorized each member's magic and even telling them what they can do to improve its power.

Sasuke wore a white bandage headband around his head. He had a dark blue turtleneck shirt, and a black pullover cape. He occasionally changes his outfits from blue and white, depending on the time of day, or the type of mission. He wears the other half of the Fairy Tail necklace. From the time he has come to now, he has awoken his rinnegan, and now possesses his Six Tomoe Rinnegan. He usually has his hair cover his left eye to avoid being seen by others. With his right eye, he has activated the highest level a sharingan user can go. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura and Ino have been training to improve their healing but with little progress. Their healing ability is higher than anybody known to Fairy Tail, so it's hard for them to improve any further. Neji and Hinata trained their eyes even more, they can now see further and more thoroughly. Lee, like always, has been working on his speed and strength. Tenten began writing new scrolls for Naruto to use. As well as come up with new seals and sealing jutsus. Kiba has been working with Akamaru and Shino to improve close-quarter combat in the new training field.

As the new master of the guild, Naruto has begun renovating the buildings and the structure of the guild. With their guild no longer in debt, they have increased the size of the guild as well as the area. The reputation of the guild increased so much that Naruto decided to create a battleground as an entertainment show to raise money. With the size of land available to them, they made a 100x100 meter square sparring area, bordering with 4 small pillars on each corner. The pillars were designed so that Naruto can activate and deactivate an invisible barrier to block all incoming damage dealt during a duel. The duel is setup to test one's power and strength after they had trained or fight if they are bored. The show is usually shown on Sundays for a 100,000 jewels a show, 600,000 jewels for 7 shows, or 1,000,000 jewels for 10 shows. Each show would only last as long as it take until a person is rendered unable to battle, or longer if there were more than one fight per show.

As it now stands, the guild building is 3 stories tall with a total area of 3 acres of land. Although for the time being, only about 1 acre is being using for the guild. And 0.5 acres for the dueling grounds. The third floor is reserved for S-rank mages and SS-rank mages. The S-rank missions are located securely within a room on the third floor. The second floor are living spaces and resting beds for all mages. When you go up to the second floor, it is mainly filled with rooms and doors. Half of the doors on the second floor are filled with beds and medicine, potions and pills. The other half are stacked with books. Any mage is allowed to go up to the second floor. As for the first floor, it is a guild hall. Public meetings are held in the hall center. The hall center is a 60x60 sq ft room with tables set inside. Built on one side of a room is a big bar counter. For meals and alcohol, the bar has all the guild's needs.

Since this was his guild building now, Naruto also built a storage room, where mages can store weapons without having to carry them around all day if they like. Normally this was where the Konoha mages would put their belongings but soon, every mage began following their example.

* * *

 **Fiore-X791- 3 days before The Return of the Kings**

In the new guild building, Naruto sat on the third story filling out and completing some papers the council gave him. He had rejected any involvement with the Ten Wizard Saints. Although it appears that the Council made him a Shadow member of the Ten Wizard Saints. The Magic Council even went and sent Naruto a necklace and a letter.

 _Thank you for your involvement with the Ten Wizard Saints. We the 4 Gods of Ishgar recognize your strength and would like you to join the Ten Wizard Saints. Since you have rejected the invitation once, we have no other choice. We will make you join the Ten Wizard Saints. There is no escape. Fairy Tail's 5th Master, Naruto, you will be the 0th seat, and the shadow of the Ten Wizard Saints. This Necklace will be your proof that you are one of us. Wear it at all times, and don't lose it. There has never been a 0th seat. But your power has been proven immense. And would be in the ranks of the 4 Gods of Ishgar. We couldn't decide so we made up a new seat. Naruto, the 0th seat. Sincerely the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints._

"Ugh. Even after I rejected them, I get pulled into the council."

"Master! There is a flying ship approaching."

"Not them again." Naruto said as his heart drop even more with the appearance of Ichiya.

"Yo! Naruto-kun! What a nice parfum you have."

"Ichiya, what do you want today?"

"Naruto, we have some urgent new."

"What is it Ichiya. I'm actually in a hurry right now so hurry up?"

"Our ship has found traces of magic near Tenroujima Island. Recently a large amount of magic is being release into the sea of Tenrou. There might be signs of Tenrou still here."

"Is that so, well then I think it's worth checking out. JET! DROY! BISCA AND ALZACK! MAX! AND WARREN! Come here please!"

"You called, Master?" All of them said in unision.

"Ichiya said he's found traces of magic leaking out near Tenroujima. I think this is worth checking out. Will you join his ship as a search party. Come back once you are certain on one answer."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

"Hey Macao." Naruto said to Macao as he walked by

"Yes, Master?"

"Macao. What do you think Master Makarov would say after I changed his guild so much? This is not even the same Fairy Tail."

"I'm sure he would be fine with it after you gain his trust. And not only his trust but the trust from all the other members as well." Macao reassured. "After all, you've made this guild bigger, expanded, and better for all its members. You and Sasuke worked hard and completed so many jobs. You had the strength and wisdom for me to name you the 5th guild master. You've already gained the trust of everybody here. We all acknowledge you.

"Thanks. Thanks reassuring. Assuming the Tenrou does come back. Don't talk a lot about me. I have an important meeting to attend to with the council. Something about announcing it official or whatnot. I'll be back soon in about 3 days. Tell Asuka and Romeo bye for me.

* * *

 **I know this is a little bit more dull than the others since there was no action at all. But I know and you know, once THEY come back, things will get hectic, especially after they learn about Naruto and the rest of them.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Acceptance**

* * *

 **Please review and comment any questions or suggestions you have in the review section.**

 **I need some more reviews to tell if I'm doing well or not.**

 **The irregular pairings will get closer. _**


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Back with another new chapter. This time is the real deal. Who's hoping to see some fights. Especially at that dueling ground? A duel between a ninja and a mage? And especially at a public show that costs 100,000 jewels?**

 **Can't wait to see some more of OP Naruto. It's been so boring without allowing him to go into Sage Mode.**

 **Enough talk, this will be an interesting chapter..**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Acceptance**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

* * *

 **In the Magic Council Meeting**

"0th seat, thank you for coming. We were worried when you weren't coming."

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm the 2nd Seat, Whis."

"And who are the other seats? It's not fair if you all know my name and I don't know yours."

"I'm the 1st seat, Bills."

"3rd seat, Yagami Light"

"4th Seat, Warrod Sequen ."

"5th seat, Jura."

"6th seat, Luffy"

"7th Seat, Kurosaki Ichigo

"8th seat, Lelouch vi Britannia"

"The 9th and 10th seat are currently empty" Bills stated. "Those seats were for Jellal Fernandes, and Jose Porla. Those two were excommunicated because of criminal acts against the Magic Council and the legal guilds."

"Why couldn't I take one of those seats?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's come to our attention, that you, Naruto, might be able to take on one of us. The 4 gods of Ishgar. We are known across the land to be the strongest mages in existence. But now that you showed up, with your extraordinary prowess, we couldn't find a more fitting position for you. Hence the creation of a new seat."

"I'm more than honored to be recognized by the Magic Council but don't you think I'm a little too young?"

"We have already named you an official member of the Ten Wizard Saints, no going back now, 0th Seat Naruto."

"I guess, but I can't guarantee I'll be paying attention at every meeting. And also, can you somehow send our guild more S-rank missions?"

"We can deal with that later. But on a different matter, Have you researched what I asked you to?"

"Yes, and I was about to report, may I?"

"Go right ahead."

"Okay for the first matter, the Grand Magic Games have been the same since it started. Sabertooth is first. But another matter is that there might be underground events happening around at the Games. The amount of energy that disappear during the games are not normal. Our guild has been participating every year but we get last place every time since the new guild members cannot attend the games unless they've been here for a total of 3 years. The guild, Raven Tail, has been raising some slightly bad rumors in Magnolia for a while now. I'd like to see what it's going on about. The second matter is-"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail-Fiore-X791- 10 Minutes before the Return of the Kings**

The members of Fairy Tail were all enjoying themselves at the new guild. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table enjoying booze. While Kinana managed the bar. Sasuke returned from his jobs and was now resting upstairs. Most of the Konoha mages were resting upstairs waiting for Naruto to return. Romeo sat next to Asuka, who was enjoying her time playing with the toys that Naruto bought her.

Each guild member has gotten stronger than they were before. However, the power is still weak compared to the Tenrou group. They could be classed as C-ranked mages, classified by Naruto's grading scale.

The first thing Naruto did with the the new guild building is place teleportation marks in each important location. There was a mark at the door of the guild's entrance, as well as one mark for each room on the top floors. Then there was multiple marks at the dueling grounds. Naruto only did this to be able to teleport quicker and at a more precise location. Ino and Sakura were talking to the other mages and enjoy learning more and more about them each day.

After a couple minutes, Macao, who was highly drunk on booze, wondered when Naruto would come back when he heard the door open, "Master? You back already? Couldn't you be gone longer?"

An old voice replied to Macao's question, "Back already? 7 Years to you is not long enough? Eh? Macao?"

To the guild members shock, everybody stood up and looked at the person with the familiar voice. "M-master? Is that you? How'd you-"

"We're BACK!" a pink haired boy shouted with a flying cat next to him. A group of people stood behind him

"I missed you guys" a blonde haired girl said in tears.

"You guys haven't aged a single year. What happened" Vijeeter asked

"W-well, eh-"

 **Skip**

"I can't believe during that situation, the first guild master was the one who saved us." the old man said.

"Master Makarov. We missed all you guys. Ever since you disappeared 7 years ago, we suffered incredible damage."

"Macao...I take it that you are the 4th guild master?"

"I was the guild master."

"Was?"

"I gave up the position 1 year ago."

"What? Why? Who is the current master right now?" Makarov asked

"He's a boy."

"A-A BOY?!" all the members of Tenrou shouted

"Macao! What is wrong with you? Giving the position of guild master to a boy?"

"Don't worry master, he is more than qualified enough to be guild master, when he comes back, you will-"

"Macao, you remembered what I said about not talking about me?" a blonde haired boy said as he suddenly appeared in between the Tenrou group. "What's up? I'm back everybody, miss me?"

"I-I'm sorry, master. B-but this is Fairy Tail's-"

"I'm well aware, Macao." Naruto said. "You must be Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's 3rd guild master. I apologize for the sudden appearance. I'm a rather cautious man you see."

"That's right, I'm Makarov. And who might you be?" Makarov said analyzing the blond haired boy.

[Amazing. I didn't just not hear him come in. But to have this much change of presence. He is strong. I can tell.]

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I am the 5th guild master of Fairy Tail."

Makarov's jaw dropped as he just heard what the boy said. Every Tenrou member's eyes widen at the little joke. "You're kidding."

"No, he isn't" Kinana said as she walked by. "He is indeed Fairy Tails 5th Master."

"Boy, how old are you?"

"I believe I am 16 this year."

"1-16?" Makarov's jaw dropped even more.

[I don't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that the master is a 15 year old. Or the fact that he 15 year old is this strong]

Kinana laughed at the Tenrou member's disbelief. "Master Naruto may not look it, but he is stronger than anyone here."

"How so?" Makarov questioned.

"Well, he's-"

"I can do the talking, Kinana, thanks. Everybody must be hungry, right? Go to the bar and get some food. Makarov-san, let's go to the bar so we can talk." Naruto interrupted.

"Of course, master." Kinana said as she walked away.

"YES! FOOD! THANK GOD, I'M STARVING" A black haired, and pierced boy along with the same pink haired boy said at the same time.

* * *

"So, Naruto, was it?" Makarov said to end the brief silence.

"Yes, Makarov. What do you wish to know while you were gone?"

"What makes you so 'strong' as the other members say?"

"Well, my strength is not to be shown here. If you like, I can set up a duel on Sunday and you can pair me up with anybody you like."

"A duel?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. During the time you were gone and I was guild master. Our guild ended our 6 year debt, and with the excess money we had left over, we rebuilt this building, along as bought some extra land. To the side of this guild, lies a pretty good-sized arena, where members of the guild can test their strength with other members after a good time of training to see if they improved. They can also challenge the members for fun when they are bored. Usually the Arena opens to the public on Sunday as an entertainment show, where a single show is 100,000 jewels."

"WHAT! AN ARENA! ENDLESS FIGHTING?! NEW GUILD MASTER, YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO-" the pink haired boy said before he was punched in the face by a another boy.

"SHUT UP, NATSU, EVEN IF THERE IS AN ARENA, DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID? THE SHOW'S ONLY ON SUNDAY. WHY ARE YOU EVEN EXCITED, AFTER ALL, WHEN I BATTLE AGAINST YOU, YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO-" the boy managed to say before he was punched back by the boy called Natsu.

"Hey boys, who said you can overhear our conversation, huh?!" Makarov threatened. The two boys whimpered out of the way, when a scarlet-colored woman approached Makarov.

"Hey master, who's the Blonde boy?" the woman asked

"Erza, I'm no longer the master, that title belongs to this boy here." Makarov answered.

"What? You're kidding? B-but this boy couldn't even be 18, yet, how is he master?"

"That's what I'd like to know. But before we start getting into details, I'd like you to meet all the Tenrou group. YOU GUYS! COME HERE TO MEET THE NEW MASTER!" Makarov shouted.

* * *

"I'm Natsu. We've already met before, blonde boy. I still can't believe you're the new master. A boy younger than me, and I have to call him master?" Natsu started.

"Name's Gray. I also can't believe it." Gray said shirtlessly

"h-hello master, I'm Lucy. I wish we can get along. Although its awkward to call a younger person master." the blonde haired girl said shyly

"I-I'm Wendy, a dragon-slayer. Nice to meet you." Wendy said softly

"Gajeel"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Juvia's name is Juvia"

"I'm the book lover, Levy"

"Elfman"

"Lisanna Strauss"

"Mirajane Strauss, We three are siblings, Naruto-kun"

"We are the Raijinshu. I'm Bickslow"

"Freed"

"Evergreen"

"Laxus"

"Hey there blondie, names Cana" a brown haired woman said as she put her arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickly backed away and to his surprise, a tall man was behind him. "And I'm Gildarts, Cana's father."

"Nice to meet you old man." Naruto managed to say.

[He's scary, I wasn't the one hitting on the girl.]

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

Then the three cats flew up to Naruto's face. The blue colored cat spoke first. "I'm Happy"

Then the White one followed, "I'm Carla"

And finally, the black one finished, "I'm Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily"

With the names of the group Naruto now needs to memorize, he returned the favor by replying, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Glad to meet you all. I'm sure most if not all of you are wondering why I am the guild master, right?" Naruto asks his new members.

"Well, sure we are. I mean how old are you?" Lucy asks

"16" Naruto replies.

"16, that's exactly why. You are younger than anyone of us here. And I'm sure you can't be that strong."

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Naruto said. "If I haven't gained your trust after this, feel free to face me in a duel. Okay? Natsu?"

"What?"

"haha, it's in your eyes. I can see that the people here who love to fight are...Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus. But there is something here out of place. Laxus, why don't you have a guild mark?"

"How come you know I don't have one?"

"Because a guild mark emits a small amount of magic. Nothing escapes these eyes of mine. So, would you mind answering the question?"

"I was kicked out of the guild after trying to destroy it. The guild mark was taken off by Makarov."

"Hm..That's not all to the story is it. You want to rejoin Fairy Tail, do you not?"

"WHAT? NARUTO, HE MUST NOT COME BACK, HE TRI-" Makarov tried to finished his statement before Naruto cut him off.

"I am the guild master now, Makarov-san. And I decide the rules. I'm sorry"

"Little brat." Makarov insulted

Naruto smirked. "Laxus, do you want to return?"

"I-I'm not sure, Master."

"I'll give you a test. I'll let you join the second you answer my question with the correct answer."

"What is it?"

"Where does true strength come from? What is it that truly fuels your power?" Naruto asks

"What?" Laxus said confused.

"I'll give you until tomorrow night to answer, then I will decide whether or not to let you join back in." Naruto broke off. "Now, as most of you are wondering about me, let me apologize for going off topic. Where was I?"

"I believe you were talking about trust and fighting."

"Ahh, yes. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Gildarts, and anyone who is in the Tenrou group. If I have not gained your trust after my answer, I will gladly go out of my way to make you understand better."

* * *

"So, I'll answer your guys's questions in order. Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked the group.

As expected Natsu was to first to shout. "What type of magic do you use?"

"What type? Well I can use Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning."

The entire group's jaw dropped. Even Makarov was shocked at Naruto's words. "You can't be serious?" was the only words Makarov managed.

[This boy...] Makarov thought.

"I'm dead serious. I can use the 5 elements. If you would like to know more about me battle wise, Natsu, I suggest you challenge me to a duel on Sunday. Anyone's open to challenge me, since you guys haven't seen me fight. It's only natural. I won't tell you my strengths and weakness nor will I tell you what I am good at. If you wish to know more and more about me, then I suggest all of you fight against me and learn from each other's fights."

"AW YES! NARUTO! YOU'RE THE BEST! I MIGHT JUST CALL YOU MASTER SINCE YOU CREATED A PLACE JUST SO WE CAN FIGHT." Natsu yelled.

"I agree. It's a good idea." Gray and Erza both said.

"So who's next?"

Erza asked the next question. Unlike Natsu, she asked a more informational question. "Why did Macao choose you do be the next master?

"Well, Erza was it? I did not want to accept the offer, but Macao forced me into it. Just like the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints...Even if I rejected-"

"WHAT? THE MAGIC COUNCIL?" Makarov yelled from the words. "What connection do you have with the magic council?"

"They've forced me into the Ten Wizard Saints. I even rejected their invitation once, but they still named me a Saint and gave me a necklace behind my back. Now I have no choice but to show up on their meetings."

"What? What seat are you?" Makarov asked.

"The Gods of Ishgar said my power was so unmatchable they decided to make a new seat, the 0th seat reserved for me."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" Naruto said as he brings out his second necklace. The necklace given to him by the Saints, on the back it says the person's seat number, and it clearly shows Makarov, Naruto's seat number, "0th seat, Naruto"

"They normally don't put the seat number on your necklaces."

"I did ask them about that. They said my power is unmatchable, so if they lost the 0th seat, then there is no one to replace me, that's why they went out of their way and made a specialized custom necklace for the 0th seat."

"I don't believe it, you are not even 17 yet."

"I told them I'm too young, I also told Macao I'm too young to be a guild master, but they still didn't listen to me."

"Master, what's this about the Ten Wizard Saints?" Mirajane, Lucy, and Natsu asked.

"You kids wouldn't know about it because it's usually top secret." Makarov told them. "But the Ten Wizard Saints are mages recognized by the Council and they have immense power. There are 10 mages to represent the Saints. The top 4, known as the 4 Gods of Ishgar, are said to be so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human. However, Naruto, has made the council create a new seat, the 0th seat. I don't know how they did it, or why they did it, but if it is the 0th seat, then he must be strong enough to match the 4 Gods of Ishgar."

"Really?! This guy, but he's not even older than me." Lucy said in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. I'm sure none of us right now do. Which is why he said that if you guys don't believe him, you are free to challenge him on Sunday, which is 2 days away."

"I knew none of you guys would believe me. So who wants to challenge me? I need to write down the battle names to the show. It looks like Magnolia might have a big show this Sunday."

"I DO!" Natsu shouted first

"I want to fight him as well." Gray agreed.

"So do I. I want to find out why he's called a Saint, and especially the so called '0th seat'." Erza added.

"Count me in" Gajeel snickered.

"I don't think I want to fight, Master Naruto." Wendy panicked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok with not fighting. I've heard some rumored on the way here about the Sun and Moon, or the Mystery Mage and the Face of Fairy Tail. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, if you'd like I can tell you about it later."

"Sure."

"So, right now, we have Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. Anyone else."

"I want to try." Mirajane commented.

"Mira! Why? You might kill him with your Satan Soul!"

"Don't worry, if Master Naruto is as strong as the Council says he is I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Mirajane added.

"Yes that's fine, Mirajane, ok. Anyone else?"

"If Mira is joining, I would like to join as well." Gildarts added. "I want to test my power on a Wizard Saint."

"Ok, Gildarts...there we go. Last call."

"Hey Naruto, think you can take on a 3v1 or a 3v3?" Bickslow said.

"Sure, that's fine. From all the 1v1s that's going to take place, I'd like a change of pace. 3v3s is fine, but I don't know if they're up to it-"

"What is this, Naruto?" a mysterious voice said behind everybody.

"Oi, Sasuke, you awake?"

"Yeah, but what is this?"

"I was setting up a duel. These people want to challenge me on Sunday. Oh hey, this is perfect, Sasuke, do you want to partner up with me on Sunday to take on a 3v2?"

As Naruto was speaking so loud that the entire guild could hear. All of Naruto's friend's eye's widen at the words.

[Naruto? and Sasuke? teaming up? What are they planning? destroy a city?] were everybodies thoughts

"Sure, I'm getting bored of all the boring missions anyway. And no one's wanted to fight me for a good amount of time. Who's our opponents?"

"Really, yes. Hey Raijinshu, Since Sasuke is with me, I'll add in someone else to your team. Laxus, will you join the battle and make it a 4v2?"

"WAIT!" Makarov shouted. "Who's this Sasuke."

"Oh, Master Makarov. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner." Macao answered. "We actually took in 12 new members along with Naruto when you were gone. They are currently sitting upstairs as we speak."

"Upstairs, Upstairs is for S-rank mages."

"Not anymore. This guild building is now 3 stories. Naruto can explain to you later."

"I-I see." Makarov said.

"No." Laxus answered.

"I wasn't being clear enough. Laxus, join the fight or else this won't be fun."

"Ok, ok. Put me in."

"Great. So far the battles scheduled for Sunday are :

Natsu vs Naruto

Gray vs Naruto

Erza vs Naruto

Gajeel vs Naruto

Mirajane vs Naruto

Gildarts vs Naruto

Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus vs Sasuke and Naruto. These will be the matches. Is there anyone wanting to join or not participate?"

"No" they all said

"Alright. Well then, Macao! Wakaba!"

"Yes, master."

"Spread these papers throughout Magnolia. We have a huge fight on Sunday."

"Yes" they both said.

"Now, Lucy was it? The thing about the Sun and Moon, the Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail and the Face of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes?"

"I am the Sun. Sasuke here is the Moon."

"Oh. Then are you the Face of Fairy Tail?"

"What makes you think that?" Naruto wondered

"Well, even though I don't acknowledge you yet, I can say you are cute, very cute Naruto."

"Th-haha, Thanks for the compliment, Lucy. But I'm not the Face. Sasuke is the Face of Fairy Tail. I'm the Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail."

"What? But how? After all, you are too cute to be not asked by all the girls in this Town."

"I've noticed that too." Mirajane added. "I thought I was the only one. But now that Lucy said it, I can say it as well. Naruto-kun, you're so cute I want to make you mine"

"Nooo...Mirajane, Naruto's mine." Cana interrupted.

"I-I also want N-Naruto!" Wendy blurted out. Embarrassed at what she said Wendy broke out into a red faced Wendy.

"Juvia wants Gray, but can't ignore the fact that Juvia wants a bit of Naruto as well. Juvia is confused." Juvia added.

"I'm also feeling something inside my body when I look at you." Evergreen commented.

"I've noticed that, Lucy and everybody. Which is why I do my jobs where I cover my entire face with this mask." Naruto stated as he held out an ANBU mask. "This mask allows me to do jobs and not be interrupted by the girls that want a piece of me or just want to start a conversation. As I am just 15, I'm still a virgin. I want my first to be meaningful." Naruto said as he blushed a bit.

Mirajane laughed. "That's understandable. Okay Naruto, I'll take you up on that" Mirajane winked.

When everybody heard Naruto was a virgin, all the girls blushed and said, "Okay Naruto, I understand." Everybody winked at him individually.

At that time, Natsu was caught staring at another pink-haired girls. "Hm..hey pink haired girl!" Natsu shouted.

Sakura turned around towards the voice.

"What's your name." Natsu repeated.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." she answered.

"That's a cool name. Actually I never met someone with the same colored hair as me."

"I see. What's your name?" Sakura asked

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." he answered

"Dragneel? It sounds like a dragon."

"Well that's because I trained with a real dragon. His name was Igneel and he was the one who taught me Fire Magic. I'm a dragon slayer."

"D-dragon slayer!?"

"Yes, Igneel taught it to me. It's an ancient magic spell. It allows me to use the parts of a dragon to attack."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Natsu. Maybe we can talk a little more later?" Sakura blushed slightly at her words.

"Hm? Sure." Natsu blushed back.

"How old are you, Natsu?"

"Uhh….16?"

"Hm..1 year older than me, huh? Natsu, do you want to meet the other people?"

"Others?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs, do you want to meet them?"

"I'm not an S-rank, so I can't go upstairs."

"That's not the problem anymore. The S-ranks are now on the 3rd floor. So let's go." Sakura said as she grabbed Natsu's arm and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Guys? I'm coming in" Sakura said before opening the door.

"Hey Sakura. Who's the pink haired hottie? I never knew you can do the shadow clone jutsu and turn into a hunk." Ino teased.

"Shut up. Guys this is Natsu, a dragon slayer of Fairy Tail." Sakura said. "Natsu, starting from the left, there is the blonde Ino; the dog lover, Kiba; the insect creep, Shino; the cousins, Neji and Hinata; the weaponist, Tenten; the barefist, Lee; the brain, Shikamaru; and the hungry, Choji."

"Uh, I can't remember that many names."

"Haha don't worry about it, pink haired hottie. Just make sure to remember my name, Ino" Ino flirted.

"Sure. Hey Ino."

"Yeah?

"Stop, touching my abs, I'm not that close yet."

"Sorry, Natsu-kun but you do have an open chest. What could I do." Ino blushed as she touched Natsu's abs one last time before bringing her hands to her to her side.

"I agree. Every girl would blush at the sight of that." Tenten said and blushed a little as Natsu turned his gaze toward her.

"Um, I like to say I agree too." Hinata added. "It's just nobody from where I'm from ever wear something that revealing."

"Hm? really? But you girls totally dig it don't you." Natsu smirked.

They girls blushed even harder. Even Sakura blushed a little at his comment.

"Enough staring. come Natsu. Let's go downstairs." Sakura said as she intentionally touched Natsu's abs.

[They're harder than steel!] Sakura gasped at her thought. She took one last peek at is pecs before forcing herself to stop staring.

* * *

 **Who's excited for the following chapters? A big fight is coming. Naruto vs S-rank mages.**

 **Also who's noticing small pairings forming. I'm sorry if the pairings are not what you like. But this is a Harem. I don't want NaruHina since this is a NxFT crossover. If it was strictly Naruto, then it would be NaruHina. But this will be NarutoxHarem. Get over it.**

 **Sorry, for not making NaruHina. :P**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 6: New Bonds**

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Favorites and Follows are welcomed if you enjoy this story so far.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Bonds

**I've been reading some crossover FanFics. Ugh, there are some good plot ideas. But if I use the same idea, it would be a carbon copy of it.**

 **Anyway, the fight's pretty close. I'm excited. But sadly this will not be the fighting chapter. Boo hoo :(**

* * *

 **I might start a new story, since I've read some good FanFics I got a few new ideas. Not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Bonds**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

* * *

"Enough staring. come Natsu. Let's go downstairs." Sakura said as she intentionally touched Natsu's abs.

[They're harder than steel!] Sakura gasped at her thought. She took one last peek at is pecs before forcing herself to stop staring.

"So...why are you touching me now?"

"Eh? I-it's nothing. Your abs just happened to be there.." Sakura said. "Let's forget about this and introduce me to your friends."

"Sure thing, Sakura."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted at Gray, Erza and the others.

"Yo, Natsu, this your cousin?" Gray joked.

"You dumbass. Her name's Sakura, she's a new member of Fairy Tail that joined recently with the master." Natsu corrected. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, starting from the shirtless icicle here is Gray, the armored woman's name is Erza. The blonde girl is Lucy, the scary dude with the metal piercings is Gajeel, the little girl is Wendy; they are both fellow dragon slayers. The blue haired woman is Juvia, the drunker sitting over on the bar is Cana, and guy with the cape is Cana's father, Gildarts, the 3 white hairs are siblings, Mirajane from the left, Elfman standing next to her, and the shorter one is Lisanna. Finally we have the Raijinshu, green hair Freed, tongue sticking Bickslow, brunette Evergreen, and the blonde stud is Laxus."

"Okay, got them all, It's nice to meet you guys. I heard you guys were really strong." Sakura commented

"Yea, we were the strongest in Fairy Tail, that's why we went to the S-rank exam. Until the dragon attacked.

"I hate to warn you guys, but be careful of Naruto. Natsu, I know you guys may not acknoledge him as your master right now, but maybe after the fight, you may see him more of as a friend, rather than a master. He really likes to have fun rather than sitting at his desk. I guess if you guys give him a good fight, we may be able to see him smile again."

"Smile again? What do you mean Sakura?" Erza asked.

"I don't know the specific details, the only ones who do are Naruto himself, and his other half Sasuke. But what I do know is that Sasuke's the only one who can fight him toe to toe. However, because Naruto hasn't fought Sasuke for quite a while, and they both plan to protect each other rather than fight against each other for fun, Naruto never smiled the way he did before."

"I see. It looks like we pretty much know nothing about him." Mirajane added.

"None of us do. Even all of Naruto's friends only ever got to see him fight and smile a handful of times. His past is mysterious. Though if any of you give him a good fight, I'm sure he will open up to all you guys."

"..." The group didn't say a word for a moment. But being Natsu, he broke the moment of silence, "I think it's time to train, what do you say, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Yeah, We won't back down of this fight. Everyone's wanting to know Naruto's true power anyway.

.

.

"Sakura" a voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke staring deep into her soul.

"Sakura, I'm going off onto the forest to train. If Naruto needs me, tell him to go to the forest before Saturday night, he may join me in my training. Also, tell Romeo I won't be there for today's lesson, I need to save up on my Chakra after all for Sunday."

"Why are you stressing so much on this fight?"

"Sakura, it's been awhile since me and Naruto were in a battle, however this time he's team up with me." Sasuke said before he turned his gaze at Laxus. "And to think there is a fellow lighting magic user, I am excited to see how strong your lightning is, Laxus."

Laxus heard his named called and turned to the direction of the taunt. "You can use Lightning magic?" Laxus asked.

"I guess." Sasuke said blandly. "But as our magic both collide, I want to know which one is stronger."

"Challenge accepted." Laxus agreed.

"Well, Sakura, I'm heading out. When Naruto's done, tell him to meet me in the forest, he'll know where I am, he's marked me after all."

"Sure, I'll tell him."

* * *

Natsu and the others watched as Sasuke simply disappeared into thin air. They all were too shocked to say another word. Although to a person who has seen Sasuke the first time, it's only natural for such a reaction. "H-he disappeared?!" they shouted in awe.

"H-hey, do you think he would mind if we followed him and watch him train?" Gray asked

"Follow and watch who train?" a familiar voice appeared behind Sakura once again. This time it was Naruto who looked as if he had just finished dinner. "Hm?"

They all jumped at the sudden voice and nervously denied everything. "N-no one."

"Oh Naruto-kun, are you finished eating?"

"Yeah, Sakura."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun told me to tell you that he was going to train in the forest. He told me that if you wanted to join him train, you can do so before tomorrow night."

"Really? I see. I might join him after I have a couple words with the guild. I want to show them around, and as far as I can see, Mirajane used to be Makarov's assistant. I want to show her what to do around here, as a few things have changed."

"Master, how did you know" Mirajane asked, looking confused.

"It's in your body. My Eye tells me that you haven't fought everyday, and only fought for a couple of times. Usually that signifies that unless there was a big battle, you didn't take part in a lot of missions."

"Amazing" Makarov said as he overheard the conversation from the side. [Not only is he strong. He has amazing analytical abilities as well. This kid..]

"Now, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the others, I take it you've met Sakura, yes?"

"Yes, Natsu introduced her to us a moment ago."

"Alright. Sakura why don't you ask the others to come down here too."

"Others?"

"Apparently, there are 12 new members that joined this guild including Naruto." Makarov interrupted.

"1-12!? All of them yelled.

"Are they strong?" Gray asked.

"I think they are somewhat strong. But many of them, 1v1 fighting is not their best." Sakura answered. "Naruto, I'll bring them all down right now.

"Right, thanks Sakura."

* * *

"Naruto-kun ,er Master" a girl said softly

"Hm? What is it Wendy? And you can call me Naruto. All you guys can call me Naruto, or Naru, or whatever. I don't like being called master by someone older than me."

"Okay, then Naruto, what type of training do you do to get stronger?"

"Training? To get stronger? Hm...if you like to know, I'll be happy to show you me and Sasuke's training ground. We've set up a training area for training. Anybody is open to use it to train. I'm sure many of you want to train so that's why I set up a training ground. Personally, I train my magic to get it stronger, but there is many things set up in the training area. There are 5 zones. Each zone is made to train one specific quality in fighting. Zone 1 is target practice for weaponry. Zone 2 is Magic enhancing and strengthening. Zone 3 is for close quarter combat training. Zone 4 is Long distance combat training. Zone 5 is a practice field. Once you've feel like you've trained long enough, you can enter in Zone 5 to test all the previous Zones at the same time. Zone 5 puts target practice, Magic, Long-distance and Close-quarters combat all into one zone. Of course if you feel like it, you can enter into Zone 5 from the beginning."

"Oooo" Everybody voiced.

"Then the next thing to know about the Zones, is that there is an environment. Inside the Zones from 1-4, there each lies a type of field. You can stand on the Sand field if you use Sand Magic. Or train in water if you have water magic. For Natsu who uses Fire magic, it's good to use the flames in the water to see how much power you have. And for Gray, who's magic appears to be Ice Magic, there is a certain field you can use which is a plain room. You can use that room to practice your Ice Making Magic.

"You can tell what magic we use?" Gray asked in shock.

"Not entirely, But based on the fact you are shirtless and it's nighttime, it's safe to conclude you have an immunity to cold weather. Which is why I would guess your magic is ice.

"Impressive." Erza managed to say. "So, master, I- mean Naruto, when can we see this training ground?"

"I suppose afte-"

"HEY NARUTO!" Kiba shouted as he walked down the stairs.

Behind kiba followed 10 other people. They all look new to the Tenrou group because they were the Konoha 10 who joined in with Naruto.

"Ah, guys, nice to come down here every once and awhile huh?" Naruto said.

"I guess, I still like the quiet better. And you never have time talking to us anymore, so I guess we just sat up there?"

"I'm sorry, but I am the master here. Anyway, guys these are the old members of Fairy Tail. There is Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Gildarts, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Levy, Laxus, and the old man is the former master, Makarov."

"Hello everybody." all of Naruto's friends said.

"Here we have, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino."

"It's nice to meet you all." They said to return the favor."

"My friends here usually manage the training field if anyone wanted to train. I've forced Macao, Wakaba, and the others to do the training. Although they've gotten a bit stronger, they still lack the strength and willpower to make it through the whole program while you were gone. Now, now that we've introduced the new people and the old people, I think it's time for you to get to see what's changed at this guild. If you would follow me upstairs."

.

.

 **skip**

"This floor here is for recovery and resting. I figure most who wanted to train their hearts out would be unconscious on the ground. In case that ever happens, you can bring them here and any healers can immediately begin the healing process. Although I do intend for each of these to have it's own building later in the future. On the right side of this floor is a room filled with books on bookshelves. I've gathered every book I could and set them inside a room. In case there are any book lovers in this guild, any of you are welcome to come here and talk, read or study." Naruto said.

"I see. Master, this is quite the system." Erza complimented. "This is truly something else. I'm amazed you did this in just a matter of a couple years."

"Thank you Erza. On the third floor, it's the Master's room. Up there lies the S-rank or higher missions that other mages can't obtain. Should you ever want an S-rank mission, you should come to me upstairs and I can show you the available options. The third floor is also a place for me to keep all my weapons and gear. As a member of the guild, you are free to use the storage located on the first floor. You can store extra clothes, weapons or whatever of your choosing without having the burden to carry it all day."

"Hm. It's pretty organized. boy." Makarov said. "I'm surprised a boy your age can be so intelligent."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no. I'm far from it. The one's who's intelligent is Shikamaru, not me."

"What else is there, master?" Natsu asked

"Well, I've told you about that arena, right? Let's check it out."

* * *

"There is a stadium big enough for more than the whole of Magnolia. From the beginning, this idea wasn't that popular, but then, as they heard the rumors of the Sun and Moon, and there was a fight against Sasuke and I, the popularity rose up. Now it's a big entertainment show where we can make some profit.

"What an ingenious idea." Makarov shouted. [This is truly a clever idea. Why haven't I thought about this before?]

"Yes, and since Magnolia's seen me fight a little, once they hear my name and I'm fighting the representing mages of Fairy Tail, the profit might come in even more. Hell, even the Magic Council might come see such a fight. I've told them to come to watch the battle of Sasuke and I, and by the time it ended, I saw their jaw drop." Naruto chuckled at the memory.

"The Magic Council went and saw this 'show' you made up?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes, they did. They never saw me fight so I think it was a good chance to see my power. It was nothing more than curiosity."

"I must say, I'm impressed, boy." Makarov admitted. "I never thought such a young boy would have this much wisdom. As you can tell, Natsu is one who proves my point. He fights recklessly and charges into everything. Not to mention he destroys buildings and gets most unnecessary things into crossfire."

"Don't mention it, Makarov-san. I've been called naive many times. I've also been called a brat. But I've gained wisdom to prove them wrong. I'm sure Natsu will soon prove you wrong as well. I can tell, Natsu is similar to me. His expression gives off this feeling I can't help but to feel."

"You sure are an odd one, boy. You remind me of something I overheard in the city. The city claims there to be a Shadow and Light. A mysterious 2-man group that seems to be overthrowing evil and darkness in the past couple years. They aren't in a guild, I've heard. But, I heard that they recently acquired 3 new people to join with the Shadow and Light. If I remember correctly the city said that the number of people in that group is, 5. Also there has been reports that there is writing after every guild they destroy. From the past guilds they destroyed, I heard the writing from each of the guilds are:

Apologies

Nothing

Unleash

Reality

Open

Test"

"Thanks, Makarov. I might take a look into that."

"Hey guys, are you guys ready to head to the training forest?" Naruto yelled to the group of people still looking at the arena.

"YES!" They all shouted.

"Okay. Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba. I want you guys to come with me. Once we get there, Shikamaru can explain what we do there. And Tenten you can practice long distance training with someone or by yourself. You need to train on that. Neji and Kiba, you can train with someone here to help them or help yourself test your limits. Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Then without further delay, we head out. Ino, if you can relay this to Sasuke."

"Hai, Naruto." Ino responded. **[Mind Transfer Technique]** [Sasuke!]

[What is it Ino?]

[Naruto wanted me to tell you that he's bringing the guild members here to explore and show around. Please refrain from anything that might reveal your real power.]

[Understood. Most of my moves are seal by me anyway. Moreover, I don't want to use it.]

[Then I'm done with my task.]

* * *

[There are currently 10 targets. 3 in front of me. 2 behind me. 2 on the left. 1 on the right. 1 on behind the huge rock. And the last one is behind that tree trunk. If this was a real fight, I would need to take them out all at once. If one of them manages to miss, it means I'm still not good enough…. **Ninja Art: Shuriken Technique!** ]

*tok*

*tok*

*tok tok*

*tok*

*tok tok tok*

*tok*

.

.

"heh, it really does look like I'm not good enough." Sasuke said to himself as he landed from throwing 10 kunais at the same time in the air.

"Nah, I just caught the last one." Said a shadow.

"Naruto? Here already? Pretty quick." Sasuke said toward the voice.

"Why wouldn't I be quick. I do need to show the members around. And this is the last segment of the tour anyways."

"If I remember correctly, we haven't introduced each other formally have we." Sasuke asked the group. The entire group shook their heads. To much their surprise, Sasuke spoke first. "My name's Sasuke. I am an all rounder mage, as well as an enigma like Naruto. I don't like to explain much about what I can do, so if you would like me to show you my power, I also suggest you challenge me to a fight, preferably a different day then this Sunday. Now, what are your names?"

"Makarov"

"Natsu"

"Gray"

"Erza"

"Gajeel"

"Levy"

"Wendy"

"Laxus"

"Freed"

"Evergreen"

"Bickslow"

"Juvia"

"Mirajane"

"Lisanna"

"Elfman"

"Cana"

"Gildarts"

"Happy!"

"Carla"

"Pantherlily"

.

.

"It's nice to finally learn your names. I'm sure you're wondering about this field. We are currently on Zone 5. To the North is Zone 1. East is Zone 2. South Zone 3. And West Zone 4. At each Zone, there is a subzone, in which if your magic is special, you can use the personal zone to train. For example, let's say your magic can change a terrain in a single use. You would use the subzone. And in case you were afraid you would destroy everything, don't worry about that. Always train at your full power. Naruto and I can set up a barrier to keep all damage dealt inside stay inside. Now if I missed anything, feel free to ask either of us." Sasuke finished.

"I think that's all they need to know now. Everybody, we are done with the tour. If you want to stay here to train the night, you can feel free to do so right now. Go into the zone you feel least confident in and start training." Naruto said.

"Y-yes! Naruto!"

* * *

 **Faraway from Fairy Tail**

Away and separated from public. There were a mysterious group of people There were 5 people sitting closely together and having a conversation.

"Did you give him the message?"

"Yes, I suppose someone has told him by now."

"When shall we approach them?"

"Whenever the time is right."

"We must first eradicate all darkness near him."

"Yes. But right now I think it's time."

"I agree. It's time you give him your message."

"I suppose. Then, without further delay, We'll continue writing on the guilds we destroy, this time the message is for Uchiha Sasuke."

"We must find the others soon."

* * *

"SASUKE! Let's have a short fight. After all, it's been awhile since that happened."

"Naruto..if you insist."

"We'll activate the **Crimson Ray Barrier**."

"Is that necessary?"

"To be on the safe side. I want to loosen up my muscles."

"I agree."

" **FOUR CRIMSON RAY BARRIER!"** Naruto and Sasuke both shouted. A red barrier formed and shocked Makarov who happened to sit near the duo. Naruto had invited him to stay and watch the two fight. Since he isn't going to fight, Naruto thought it was a good idea to show him a bit of his power.

"Taijutsu only?" Naruto asked

"Yes, that's a good idea." Sasuke responded.

"Very well, we'll go with 10 minutes of straight Taijutsu. Be prepared. Here I go!"

Naruto charged to Sasuke at an inhuman speed. To Makarov, it looked as if Naruto and Sasuke simply disappeared, but when both of their fists collided, a crater was created below their feet. After the initial collision, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged punches and kicks. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and Naruto had done the same. Fortunately for both of them, Makarov couldn't see their eyes inside the barrier. Each blow created a barrier and a loud boom. A shockwave of air soon hit Makarov's face and he was thrown back a few inches.

[Incredible. I cannot believe it for a second these are 15 year olds. Just one of these two might take on Gildarts alone. Although right now, I see that Sasuke fellow having the lead. Was Naruto just nothing but talk?]

"Sasuke! Would you mind if we take the speed up a notch?"

[What?!] Makarov thought.

"Sure, Naruto. This is still slow to me. After all, I'm only doing this to loosen you up."

"Then, I'll take the speed up a notch. Keep up with me, Sasuke" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went even faster. Even though the speed they had before was faster than the human eye, Makarov could hear the sound of fists colliding faster. The blows were stronger by a bit. And the knockback Makarov received was stronger.

[I thought they were already going all out. But they could still go faster? This is beyond human.] Makarov thought.

"Sasuke, you've gotten better haven't you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph. Says yourself, you're not even trying."

[HUH!?] Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Huh? You could tell?" Naruto said with his eyes widen.

"Of course this is nowhere near what you can do. Since you're loosening up, I suggest you practice using your weapons too. Go ahead, Naruto." Sasuke said as he pulled out Kusanagi. "Draw your weapon." Sasuke taunted.

"You knew I had a weapon?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Those summoning seals on your wrists. Those are not normal tool summonings. The one on the right stands for 'speed'." The left one says 'power'. Are those twin swords?"

"Heh, since you've noticed. No point in hiding them now. COME! **Summoning Jutsu! [speed]** " I'll practice using the sword using the speed variant. Come Sasuke, I accept your challenge.

Sasuke dashed toward Naruto and swung at him, but Naruto using his **Sharingan** dodged it at the last second. The swing caused Sasuke's back to face Naruto. This time Naruto attempted to attack Sasuke, however Sasuke flung his foot around his back and landed a hit on Naruto's shoulder. This attack, although a clever move, had little to no effect to Naruto. Although Makarov heard a clean crackle and a boom at the attack, Naruto, quickly switched his sword from his right to his left, and threw a straight right at Sasuke's right cheek. Sasuke was thrown back a couple feet, and dust scattered up to the air. The 10 minutes were up and Naruto and Sasuke both released their barrier. Naruto and Sasuke were both sweating at the intense muscle loosen workout. Within this short time, Naruto was ready to fight on Sunday.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

As the papers were ready to be spread throughout Magnolia, the members sent out a batch of flyers. The flyers read:

Sunday, December 23, X791.

At Fairy Tail Arena. A once in a lifetime event.

Naruto-the Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail, the Sun.

has accepted challenges from:

Natsu

Gray

Erza

Gajeel

Mirajane

Gildarts

And the Raijinshu and Laxus.

Special appearance: Sasuke-Face of Fairy Tail, the Moon

Battle order will be as scheduled.

Naruto vs Gray

Naruto vs Gajeel

Naruto vs Natsu

Naruto vs Erza

Naruto vs Mirajane

Naruto and Sasuke vs Raijinshu and Laxus

Naruto vs Gildarts

Come watch this show on Sunday. Same price. Extended show time. Don't miss out.

* * *

 **Meh. This was also a boring chapter. Fights will start soon. Until then, Be patient until it is time. Who do you think the Light and Shadow are? Who do you think are the 5 people?**

 **Next Chapter: Magic**

* * *

 **Reviews very much appreciated. Thanks, and comment for any suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 7: Magic

**Back with the Chapter 7 of this story.**

 **Mainly Build-up.**

 **There isn't much to say before this chapter starts. Pretty short chapter.**

 **Except, I started another story called** _ **Sun and Moon: Guardians of Fairy Tail.**_ **I'd like suggestions on what the plot would be. Should I just skip straight past seven year gap? Or show something they did in between?**

 **Anyway, back on topic,**

 **Chapter 7: Magic**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

 **Saturday morning**

It's Saturday morning. The Guild has already placed out flyers of the incoming battle fest tomorrow. The flyers have spread all the way to distant guilds. To much their surprise, the arena has been sold out and the seats were now full. To get the sense of how big the arena is, if all of Magnolia were to watch this show, only about 50 percent would be present at the seats. The fact that the seats are full means that the capacity of people watching the match tomorrow is the size of two Magnolias.

"Hey! Did you hear? The Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail is going to be fighting against the S-class mages!"

"Yeah, I already bought 6 pre-shows for the next six weeks. Thank god, this show is really worth it. I can't believe I have the chance to watch him fight off the S-rank mages."

"Yeah, I already bought the tickets."

.

.

"Did you see the flyer?!"

"Yea, are you going?"

"Why wouldn't I go! It's the Mystery Mage we're talking about. Not only that, but to see Gildarts and Titania Erza? Count me in!"

"Yea, I guess."

"Who do you think will win?"

"Hard to say. Haven't seen the Mystery Mage fight at all. He did appear out of nowhere and did a job five times quicker I expected him to."

"I'm placing my bets on the Mystery Mage."

"I think I might place it on Gildarts. He's the one who really scares me."

.

.

"Hey are you going to the match tomorrow?"

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going to see the Mystery Mage fight for the first time."

"It's going to be my first time too. Did he help you on a job faster than you can count to the number 10?"

"Y-yeah, he told me to count to the number 10, and the job would be done. I didn't believe it but when I opened my eyes after I said the word 'ten' I couldn't believe my eyes. He actually did it. He's something else."

"Yeah, the time he told me to count to that number, he had already jumped into the water and found the ring I lost. No ordinary mage could've done that."

"You think he has potential to be a Wizard Saint?"

"I feel as if he's already one. Recently I heard the Saints have filled one seat. But no one knows who exactly is the person with the new seat. They call him the Shadow of the Ten Wizard Saints."

.

.

"Here, son, honey, I bought 4 tickets for us to the show tomorrow. I guess I was lucky, these were the last four tickets available. There was a line behind me that had tears in their eyes when they heard it was sold out."

"Oh, honey, how lucky we are. Hey, Edward, Alphonse, are you two excited about the show tomorrow?"

"Yes! I finally get to see the Mystery Man fight!"

"I want to see him too. He was so cool. I just hope he can reveal his face during the fight."

"Yeah, Me too."

 **Various Guilds**

"Master! Master! The people of Magnolia is all excited about this one show!"

"Sherry? What is it?"

"Well, baba-sama, they said that there is going to be a fight against this Mystery Mage and the S-rank Fairy Tail wizards."

"WHAT!?"

"Did you get everyone in this guild tickets?"

"I somehow managed. Should we see it?"

"Of course. If it's the fight against the Masked Mage, I would die to see it. Quickly tell Jura, Lyon and the others so we can go to the guild tonight.

.

.

"Ichiya-san, we've got tickets for the upcoming battle against Naruto-kun. Do you want to hand these out to the guild?"

"Hm….Naruto? Against who?"

"It's against Erza and Mirajane and the S-rank wizards."

"What a chaotic parfum. Quickly tell everyone about this in the guild. We shall go to his Guild tonight.

.

.

"Sting….what is this?"

"Master, these are tickets for a popular show in Magnolia. I figure everyone would wa-"

"Why would we, Sabertooth, the top guild in Fiore, go see the weakest guild fight?"

"Master, if you look at the card, these are the S-class Mages."

"And?"

"Fighting against the Masked Mage."

"Hm..I see. What a lucky day. I've decided. Tell everyone to be ready to go tomorrow to see the Mysterious Masked Mage fight."

"Y-yes master!"

.

.

"...Jell-"

"I know Meldy. Even though this isn't the Grand Magic Games. I still want to see Erza. Ultear, have you sent them the letter to meet us here? We should activate their second origin before the fight tomorrow, even though that probably won't do much. I've seen Naruto fight, as far as I see now, not even Makarov-san might be able to match his speed and strength."

"Jellal, I know, but activating second origin takes a lot of stress and pain, will they survive it for the game tomorrow?"

"Only time will tell. If they do not have the will to complete this, then they are not Fairy Tail wizards. Anyway, Ultear, Meldy, we're going to spectate tomorrow's match. It's been awhile since I've seen Erza fight, not including Naruto."

"Y-yes!"

 **Magic Council**

"HAHAHA! Even right when Fairy Tail rises up from the dead they want to fight. This time against HIM!"

"Silence! We do not know of Naruto's full strength, although Gildarts and Mirajane probably won't be an easy match. We'd never know."

"That is exactly why I've bought a stack of tickets for the show tomorrow! The last time Naruto invited me to watch the fight with Sasuke, those two were probably equal, which means Sasuke has the potential to be a second 0th seat."

"No, I felt when Naruto and Sasuke fought, Sasuke was using more strength than Naruto. I felt as if Naruto weren't even using his full speed and strength."

"Impossible, they were both invisible to the naked eye."

"That's just how fast they are. They've trained their bodies so well to be able to move around like that."

"Either way, anybody want to join me tomorrow?"

"I do"

"Why not"

"It's been awhile since I've last went."

"Let's hope this was as exciting as the Naruto vs Sasuke match."

"Yeah."

"Gather around a squadron of Rune Knights they shall accompany us there."

"Sir!"

 **In an empty field of dead trees and bushes**

"So you've come back, eh Natsu?" a mysterious boy said. "Well, if you didn't come back, who would kill me then? I hear about a match you'd be participating. Let me tell you, Natsu. Naruto, won't be easy. At your current strength you won't be able to defeat him. He even blocked my curse magic when he suddenly appeared behind me. He was sure nice though. If I didn't have this curse, I'd probably want him by my side." he continued. "Natsu, make sure you find me. I'll be waiting."

 **Fairy Tail-4:00 pm**

"I did NOT expect the tickets to be sold out instantly!" Macao yelled as he sat down on his signature spot drinking booze.

"What do you expect? It is after all the Mysterious Mage, Naruto facing off against the S-rank Mages. Even I would've paid to go see it." Wakaba said to Macao.

"Yeah, but only mages know a little about what Naruto can do. Beside that, no citizens in Magnolia have seen what Naruto's power is." Macao stated blankly.

"I-I suppose. Even this will be the first time I think I'm going to see Naruto fight a little."

"No you won't." a girl's voice said behind to two. The two men turned around and saw Sakura and the others approaching them.

"Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and the others. What brings you here?"

"I just want to tell you. Since you're the handful of people that saw the Naruto and Sasuke match, let me tell you, when and if Naruto went all out on Sasuke, He would've taken him out in 10 seconds."

"What? Sakura don't tell me-"

"Yes, at that fight, Naruto was barely using 30 percent of his power. None of us have seen what his 'Biju State'. The highest it ever got for us, his friends, was his 'Sage Mode' which none of you have seen." Neji answered.

"Ahh!..." Macao and Wakaba jaw dropped. "They aren't going to stand a chance…"

"Don't say that. I'm sure Erza, Natsu, and Gildarts won't back down even if he did start with 100 percent."

"I suppose you're right. We are Fairy Tail after all. Fairy Tail mages don't back down from a fight anyways."

"You got that right."

 **Fairy Tail- 4:30 pm**

The doors of Fairy Tail swung open revealing two different guilds staring at the guild hall. One was a symbol for Lamia Scale, the other was Blue Pegasus. Everybody turned around and to their shock, Ichiya was to first to greet.

"What's going on, -men" Ichiya said.

"Hey, Fairy Tail it's been awhile" a man dressed as a monk said.

"L-Lamia Scale! Lyon!" Gray shouted. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, you see, Gray, they were part of the search team that helped to find Tenroujima." Macao answered.

"No need to thank us yet, Gray."

"Heh, I guess we owe you guys one now."

"Actually, although we did come here to welcome your return, we came here to get ready for the awesome show tomorrow."

Makarov saw to two other guild masters and immediately went and had drinks with them. The playboys from Blue Pegasus began hitting on every single girl in the room. Until they met Sakura, who ultimately threw a powerful punch into their face knocking them outside the door.

Naruto came downstairs to welcome the party. "Hey, Jura. It's nice to see you here. You're a member of Lamia Scale, huh?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

"Don't bother, it's not as if I didn't tell you everything yet." Naruto said. "I appreciate everybody here for helping me to find the lost Fairies. Now if you guys like to stay we can throw a party and have a feast.

Everybody in the guild hall, cheered and shouted. The food has been brought out and each member enjoyed the meal to their hearts content. The night was still young and each lost Fairy needs to regain its wings for tomorrow's fight.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, and Wendy walked outside when they were done eating. However, the minute they walked out, a letter flew in front of their faces. Erza read the letter aloud:

 _Meet me across the broken bridge and make sure no one's following. Bring Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel with you, Erza._

 _-J_

As Erza finished, she told them that there was a mission they they needed to do at the broken bridge.

"So what now, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"The letter said to meet them by the broken bridge." Erza answered.

"How can we get across?"

When Natsu finished his sentence, to his surprise, the bridge began to reform itself until the bridge looked completely new.

"What's this?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, go across it." Erza commanded.

"What? No way."

"GO. NATSU. NOW." Erza's eyes threatened.

.

.

.

"It looks like its fine." Erza said as Natsu finished across the bridge.

"WHAT? SO YOU'RE SAYING I WAS THE GUINEA PIG?" Natsu shouted.

As the three continued walking through the forest, three shadows appeared in front of them. "Erza, everybody, thank you for coming." a man said as he revealed his face.

"...Jellal." Erza managed to say. "W-wh-what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in prison."

"I know. I didn't want to break out. But these two did it anyway." Jellal said as he pointed to two girls behind him.

"Ultear...Meldy." Erza said.

"We haven't got much time. I want to say what I want to say, and then Ultear here will give you something, and then we'll be off." Jellal said quickly. "I now formed an independent guild. The guild's name is Crime Sorciere."

"Crime Sorciere...I heard about that." Erza said. "They've taken down a couple of guilds in the recent years."

"And we'll be taking down more. I hope to get some more members. I also hope to meet this mysterious Light and Shadow Magnolia's been talking about. They've been taking down a couple of Dark Guilds as well."

"Is...it.."

"No, I know what you're thinking. It's not Naruto or Sasuke. It's someone else."

"I see. Is there anything else you want us about?"

"Well, I was thinking that since there was a 7 year gap, Ultear here can speed up your bodies training process. And activate second origin. And I've decided to do just that. Ultear prepare the process."

"W-wa-"

"Everyone, forgive me, this might hurt a little."

Naruto sat next to his friends with his stomach full, and watching the guild having fun. With his muscles loosened up for tomorrow's show, and the amount of people coming, he must be fully prepared.

"It's finally the day tomorrow, huh?" Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Hey, Sasuke you ready?"

"What are you talking about you loser, of course I'm ready. I want to see that guys lightning."

"Is that why you accepted it when I asked you."

"Pretty much, but it was also to fight again. I haven't fought for real in such a long time. Mostly it was just pesky thieves and low-rated mages. Since Makarov or whatever his name is said he's an S-class mage, why wouldn't I not fight?"

"I see. It makes sense."

"Now, it's your turn. Naruto, are you ready. Unlike me, you have more than just 1 S-class Mage. Are you prepared to fight tomorrow?"

"Me? of course. After all, I do have this Eye." Naruto said as he pointed to his eyes. "However, tomorrow, Shikamaru!"

"What Naruto?"

"I want you to do me a favor. Can you tell the other masters to host the show? You will also be a host."

"Me? But why the masters?"

"I think it's just a good decision. After all, they did help find them."

"I'll tell them. But you should get some rest in preparation for tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, let me enjoy myself a little longer."

"Hai, hai, don't get drunk." Shikamaru teased as he walked off to see the masters.

"...Okay, well Sasuke, Sakura, everybody, I'm going to get my tools and train my chakra. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said to his friends. "GOODNIGHT GUILD. I'LL SEE ALL YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" Naruto shouted.

"Night! Master."

"Night! Naruto"

"Night!"

Everybody in the guild hall said goodnight to Naruto as he went upstairs. Naruto had already double and triple checked his tool supply and made sure that he had his three-pronged kunais at the ready. He's already put his swords back in a summoning seal located on his wrists. His Chakra 'magic' is full and ready to be used. His muscles were loosened to the point where he can attack at full power. His speed and power has pretty much returned to normal. His eye was ready to be used. His memory had everything he needed. Naruto was ready for tomorrow. Ready for anything that comes at him tomorrow.

"ARGHH! IT HURTS! ARGH!" Natsu yelled.

"I know it hurts Natsu, but this is all part of activating the second origin. It will be over soon and you would have an extra supply of magic to use tomorrow. You're strength will still be at full strength. Everybody bare with it.

 **It's close. As for the fight chapter, it might take a little longer since it probably will be longer. Should I make a chapter fitting in as many fights as possible or should I have a chapter each fight?**

 **I don't know. Tell me in the review section.**

 **Next Chapter: Versus**

 **Please Read and Review. Also try and check out my other story and tell me how you like it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Versus

**The Prologue of The Arena Arc**

 **This Battle Arc will be interesting…**

 **Chapter 8: Versus**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

 **Sunday Morning- 6:00 am**

The doors of the Arena seats have been opened. The ground has been fully replenished to prepare for the fight in the coming hours. The voting board has been prepared. The snack bar has been replenished. The camera lacrima has been set in place. Everything has been prepared.

Natsu and the others were still sleeping from the pain of forcefully activating second origin, but they will wake up in time for the match. The opening ceremony begins at 8:00 am, where Naruto introduces himself to the audience.

At 7:30 is when the ticket counter outside of the arena doors appears to check the ticket and then sending the person off to sit in their seats. When they arrive to their seats, an option would appear on their arm rest, asking them whether or not they want a meal before the match starts or a snack to watch during the meal. Most people had ordered breakfast and a hot beverage to wake them up in time.

7:50, almost everybody should be in their seats, Natsu and the others would be getting prepared and fired up for the battle. Naruto has already checked his tools last night. Naruto's friends had appeared inside the arena walls to wait for their master.

All the major guilds, and the Magic council sat in the first row. Lamia Scale had sat down with their guild, along with Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Heel also bought tickets to watch the battle, Sabertooth also seemed to arrive just on time and sit down before Naruto appeared. Each audience member were enjoying their morning breakfast and drinks when a man appeared on stage.

"THE TIME IS 8:00, AUDIENCE, MY NAME IS SHIKAMARU, AND I WILL BE TODAY'S HOST SINCE NARUTO IS THE ONE PARTICIPATING IN THE BATTLE HERE TODAY. AT THIS TIME, EACH MEMBER IS GETTING READY TO APPEAR ON STAGE." Shikamaru said directly to the microphone. "IT SEEMS THAT THE MYSTERY MAGE IS READY TO APPEAR ON STAGE. WILL EVERYBODY GIVE A WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY MAGE?" Shikamaru asked.

A cloud of smoke filled inside the arena grounds. Before the smoke dispersed, a silhouette of a man appeared inside the cloud of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, everybody could see a man in a mask wearing a white cloak. He was wearing black and red. The mask covered his entire face not allowing anybody to see his appearance.

"Aww...we don't get to see his face today? a boy in the audience sighed.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shikamaru said. "THIS IS NOT ALL FOR HIM ISN'T IT? MYSTERY MAGE, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" Shikamaru asked the mage.

Naruto nodded. Everybody in the audience gasped and made murmurs.

"What? He's going to talk?"

"He's never said a word during a show."

"What is happening?"

"What does this mean"

Shikamaru handed over the voice enhancing lacrima over to him before Naruto made any comments to the eye widened audience.

"HM… WHERE WOULD I START? I GUESS THIS IS FINE." Naruto said before reaching his hand to his mask.

"The audience all gasped in unison not believe what was happening.

Before Naruto touched his mask, he said to the audience, "My name is Naruto. I am the 5th Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I am making this a special event. As today is the event of the battle of Fairy Tail's strongest mages against me, this is also happens to be the anniversary of the opening of the Arena. 2 years ago, this Arena was opened in celebration of Fairy Tail's out of debt. However it wasn't until last year, that this was made into a public show. Now, in the year X791, each one of you can enjoy the entertainment that we have provided. I want to make this day an extra special event. As you can see, guilds that sit on the first row, there is a piece of paper, I will give everyone 10 minutes to decide whether or not you want to try your power against me. Sabertooth's master, I understand that you have your pride in victory, but this will be a special event. Should any one of your members challenge me and loses, I should not see that person kicked out of the guild tomorrow morning, is that clear?" Naruto threatened.

"Y-yeah. I've already made sure of that. You are an exception, Naruto. However, should any one of my members lose against your members, they will be exiled out of my guild."

"Should that happen, I'm sure my guild will battle you for that reason, although that is their choice, not mine. Now, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, make your decisions within the next 9 minutes should you choose to." Naruto said. "As for the rest of the audience, it is good to see this place so full. It really shows how far my name has spread. And as a reward for this special event today, as well as it is an anniversary, I shall reveal to you myself behind this mask." Naruto said as he lifted his mask.

When the mask was lifted and he stared up to the audience, everybody cheered as well as the girls were screaming at him.

"WHO KNEW THE MYSTERY MAGE WOULD BE SO HOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HE'S SEXY!"

"HE'S ALSO SUPER CUTE!"

"I WANT HIM SO BAD."

"NARUTO. CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Every girl in the stadium blew him kisses and had hearts in their eyes. Naruto noticed a couple of figures not reacting to the commotion. With his Sharingan, he saw it clearly, the flow of a different kind of magic. Rather, it wasn't magic but chakra.

[This flow, Chakra? Who is it? Where is it?] Naruto said as he deactivated his sharingan. There. There. And also there. I can't make out who they are, but if the flow of this magic is Chakra, it must be from someone back in the Ninja World.

"I'll worry about that later. For now, I need to focus the audience's attention. "Everyone, calm down. I am no god or holy figure. I am just a human. A mage. A mage of Fairy Tail. Nothing more. I appreciate the love you guys have given me, but that is only because my name has spread wide into the country of Fiore. Now, before we get started with the main event of what you have shown up for today, It is my pleasure, to present to you, today's guests, the guild masters of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. You can say that without these two, this show would never have happened. Big thanks to those two guilds. Next up are the people who are inside the battle arena right now. These are my friends which will be setting up and maintaining the barrier today. Without them, there will be more than dust in your face. They are also an important part in today's show.." Naruto announced. "It looks as if the guild members have decided who wanted to test their strength on me. Hm...it appears as if we have a few. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, Rufus, Orga and Minerva, also from Sabertooth. Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Lyon and Jura, from Lamia Scale." Naruto said.

"Jura, 5th seat of the Ten Wizard Saints, do you wish to fight?" Naruto asked

Jura sat up from his seat. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I do wish to test my limits on you. Please allow me to have a good time."

"I'm sure you will."

Everybody in the audience was shocked. Even Makarov's jaw dropped once again. "J-Jura, a wizard saint?!"

4 audience members in hoods stood up and shouted the same words at the same time. "Is it alright if they are not part of a guild? Is it ok if we still fight?" they asked.

"E-eh? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea. What will I do-"

"Come on, it's been awhile since we've last fought,...Na-ru-to -kun." the 4 of them said as they revealed their hoods.

"A-A-Asuma-sensei. Not only that but K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei, as well as Guy-sensei? The last one with the long white spiky hair, it couldn't be" Naruto's eyes widen. "E-Ero Sennin!?" Naruto managed to finish his sentence. "W-What are you guys doing here? W-Why aren't you guys in a guild. It's been how many years?"

"Does the Mystery Mage know these people?" The audience's murmured.

"Who are they?" Makarov questioned to himself. "If they are friends of Naruto's they must be quite strong. It doesn't look as if they are in a guild."

"We would also like to join the fight." said a boy standing across Asuma and the others.

"G-G-Gaara!? And Kankuro and Temari?! You guys are here too? What is this reunion?"

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Naruto?"

"Ah, yes it sure has. Okay! Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, Ero-sennin, you guys can join the matches. And Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, do you want to just face me or do you want to have Sasuke and I fight against you just like old time?" Naruto asked

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. It's Christmas Eve, and I have to enjoy the day with my Family and relatives. I wouldn't have time to update. This is just a prologue chapter for what's about to come.**

 **Hands up, who saw that coming? The sensei's are back. Although, where's Minato? Tsunade? Itachi? Ino-Shika-Cho's dads? Where they at?**

 **Will try and write more, please wait a couple extra days after christmas for a bigger update. Til next time, Merry Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 9: Begin

**Sorry for the longer update. Merry Late Christmas again everybody. Hope you all got good presents, and are beginning to make your New Year's Resolutions.**

 **I hope to become an overall better writer, more creative, and more social with all the people in my school. I was never the social type where people would swarm around you at break. I don't mix in with the popular group. But I want that to change.**

 **Hope this gets you hyped up for future chapters.**

 **Arena**

"Ah, yes it sure has. Okay! Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, Ero-sennin, you guys can join the matches. And Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, do you want to just face me or do you want to have Sasuke and I fight against you just like old time?" Naruto asked

"Let's have a 3 on 2 Naruto. It's been a while after all." Gaara answered.

"Then, as it stands we have a couple of new battles today as well. This show might be longer than expected, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shikamaru said.

"WOOOO!" The audience cheered.

"Oi! Naruto! When are we starting?" a boy said as he walked into the middle of the arena.

"Natsu, is everybody ready?"

"Yea. Everybody's ready and all fired up." Natsu said. "Today's the day where I'm going to beat you.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S NATSU. IT'S THE SALAMANDER!" a spectator said.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! DOES THIS MEAN….LOOK, OVER THERE, IT'S...IT'S TITANIA ERZA! AND NEXT TO HER, IT'S MIRAJANE!" another spectator said.

"HEY, AFTER HER, IT'S THE RAIJINSHU AND LAXUS IS WITH THEM."

"WHAT LAXUS, WASN'T HE EXCOMMUNICATED?"

"I GUESS HE WANTED TO FIGHT AS WELL AS PART OF THE RAIJINSHU."

"THAT'S NOT ALL, THERE'S GAJEEL. WHO'S THE LAST PERSON BEHIND HIM?"

"I-I-IT'S GILDARTS! GILDARTS IS ALSO HERE TO FIGHT!"

"GILDARTS?! HE'S FIGHTING THE MYSTERIOUS MAGE TOO?!"

"YEA, He's an S-Class Mage, why wouldn't he fight him?"

"I-I guess you're right. Now I really can't wait for this fight."

"Me..too. I hope it get's started soon."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the fighters for today's show have appeared. The battle order was based off of training score. First up, is Gajeel. Second, is Gray. After Gray is Natsu. After Natsu is Erza. Then it's Mirajane. After Mirajane is the Raijinshu and Laxus vs Sasuke and Naruto. And last but not least is Gildarts." Shikamaru announced. "If we have time after today we will continue on with the other matches. However should we run short on time, we will continue this tomorrow at the same time, with no charge. Just make sure to have that ticket we marked at the entrance." Shikamaru continued.

"WOO!" Everybody in the audience cheered again. "Thank god I didn't throw away my ticket."

"Yea, yea, who would want to? This is a momento. Literally." Another said.

"Everyone, Everyone, I'm sure we all like to get started. So, Gajeel please stay on the field. Everybody else, go wait in the cut out area outside this barrier to be safe. In a moment we shall now begin the awaited show.."

Everybody except for Gajeel started to go to the safe zone. Gajeel and Naruto stood in the middle of the battlefield staring at each other.

"Are the two fighters ready?" Shikamaru asked

"Gajeel, don't go easy on me, or else you won't survive." Naruto mocked.

"I wasn't planning to, Naruto." Gajeel responded.

"Then, let's activate the **4-corner Barrier.** "

" **4…** " Sakura began

" **Corner…** " Ino added

" **Barrier!** " Naruto's friends managed to finish.

The white transparent barrier activated thus allowing the mages inside of the barrier to use their magic to its fullest extent without worrying about damaging its surroundings.

"Now, with the barrier active, Naruto, Gajeel, you may start your battle!" Shikamaru announced and everybody in the audience began to watch the fight.

"HERE I COME, MASTER!" Gajeel shouted as he rushed straightforward. " **Tetsuryu no Uroko (Iron Dragon Scales)!** " Gajeel's skin immediately began to turn into a silver metallic color, covering the body with iron scales. "THIS ALLOWS ME TO INCREASE MY ATTACK POWER AND MY DEFENSE. HOW'S THAT?!" he yelled.

Naruto however was looking unamused. He reached into his ninja pouch before saying a couple of words. "I really don't want to read this, as I don't even find this book interesting but oh well. **Icha Icha (Make Out Paradise)** Book 1!" Naruto pulled out Jiraiya's Make Out Paradise book and began to open it's pages. Gajeel suddenly stop dead in his tracks getting a grasp of what's going on.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Gajeel stuttered as he stumbled to a stop.

"Hm..? Why'd you stop coming toward me?"

"Why are you reading a book? In the middle of a battle? Especially that perverted one?!"

"It's to get rid of my boredom. I honestly don't like this book, my mentor wrote 3 books and gave it to me. I doubt I need to make eye contact to finish off this battle. But you are free to prove me wrong. Go ahead attack me, like you mean it Gajeel. If you don't have the intention to kill me, you will never touch me." Naruto said.

His advice reached Gajeel and made the iron mage smile even further. "A fight to kill you, you say? My pleasure. **Tetsuryu no Hoko (Iron Dragon's Roar)!** " [How'd you like that? You can't keep reading that book from this attack.]

"That won't do, Gajeel, that won't do." Naruto said as a wall of earth appeared as the dust cleared. " **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)** "

"What? Earth-Make Magic? And this speed of his earth-making…"

"It looks like it's my turn… **Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Style: Earth Flow River)** "

"Ugh...uh..ugh...a river of mud?! I'm not done yet, Naruto!"

"I knew you wouldn't. But this is a combined magic. **Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)**.."

Naruto instantly created a dragon-like head out of the river and shot mud bullets to attack Gajeel.

"What's going on, his earth-making, his earth-making is different somehow..This isn't a problem ye-ARGH!" Gajeel said before he was broken off by one of mud bullets.

"You should know your opponent before attacking them, or else you might get hurt." Naruto taunted. [I really should have a bit of fun. Lightning attacks won't work on him but it wouldn't hurt to have fun with him like that.]

"Shut up.. **Tetsuryukon (Iron Dragon Club)** " Gajeel thrusted his right arm toward Naruto and the arm turned into an iron pole which extended to reach Naruto.

"... **Doton: Doryu Joheki (Earth Style: Earth Rampart)**..." Naruto created a gigantic wall and ascended 50 feet from where he was originally. "Try to attack me up here, Gajeel. It won't be easy though."

"Heh, my kind of challenge." Gajeel snickered

" **Raiton: Chidori Senbon** " Naruto said before raining down a volley of lightning needles.

"Ugh….." Gajeel said as he tried to dodge the needles as best as he can. [He knows lightning magic too? But...his magic right now doesn't feel as strong as Laxus's]

"You shouldn't lose focus in the middle of a battle, Gajeel."

"Tsk, cocky bastard. **Tetsuryuken (Iron Dragon's Sword)** " Gajeel said. His right arm turned into a spiked sword. The spikes began going around the blade like a chainsaw until it wasn't visible. Here I come, Naruto." Gajeel said before he ran up the side of the wall Naruto built before.

"That's more like it, Gajeel. It's only deadly if I get into range. Meaning if I don't get into close range, that spell is nothing. " **Suiton:Takisubo no Jutsu (Water Style: Waterfall Basin Technique)** "

A waterfall appeared and streamed down the side of the wall Gajeel was running up of. Gajeel lost his balance and fell back down onto the ground. "What the hell, Naruto, aren't you trying to defeat me?"

"I said I was, but I never did say how long I would take. As long as you can't make me serious, I won't end the fight that fast." Naruto taunted.

"WHY YOU…. **Metsu Ryu Ogi…(Dragon Slayer Secret Art): Goma Tetsu Jin Ken (Karma Demon: Iron God Sword)** " Gajeel said as he clapped his hands together. An overly large sized sword was created. "How do you like this Naruto...Can you run away from me this time?" Gajeel yelled. As he began to swing down. Naruto sighed and commended his effort before closing his book and dropping it. Before the book touched the ground, Naruto appeared behind Gajeel in a stance.

" **Hakke (8 Trigrams):**..."

"What?!" Gajeel said as he tried to spin his body around.

" **Rokujuyon Sho(Sixty Four Palms)!** " Naruto said as he prepared to dashed towards Gajeel at blinding speeds.

"Umph…" Gajeel said as he tried to move backwards.

"Too Slow.. 2 Palm"

"Tch!"

"4 Palm"

"ARH!"

"8 Palm"

"Argh!"

"16 Palm"

"Agh AGH ARGH!"

"32 Palm"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!" Naruto said as he finished his attack. "That should be it for you, Gajeel. I must say, you've done very well. Just work on the strength of that Iron Dragon Roar, as well as the power of the Iron Dragon Sword. You're stamina is alright. Your strength and speed will be formidable if you train harder." Naruto added.

Gajeel forced himself to stand up after Naruto's attack. "N-N-Not yet….I-I'm not done yet. I'm still standing aren't I? As a member of Fairy Tail, I will not give up until I cannot stand anymore. So Naruto, come at me!"

"Formidable…" Naruto whispered. "I commend your will. As I also do not give up until I die. These are words I keep in my heart: I'm not going to run away. I never go back on my word because that's my Nindo my ninja way."

"Nindo? Ninja. Nothing. Here I come, Naruto! **Tetsuryuken! (Iron Dragon's Sword)** " Gajeel shouted. As a result of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, all magic points were blocked. "Wh-what's going on. My magic power..?" Gajeel dumbfounded questioned himself.

"OHHH..?" Makarov's eyes widen and stood up from his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked just as confused as Gajeel

"His magic power is still far from empty…" Natsu said.

"That Naruto….He must've done something.." Gray hypothesized

"Gajeel, let me answer your question. The attack I did before, it was one of my friends attacks. **Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho (8 Trigrams: 64 Palms)**. From that attack, all magic points emitting from your body has been blocked off. My friends magic specializes in magic blocking. You won't be able to use any magic for awhile. Now I will give you an option: Do you want to continue knowing that you can't use magic? Or do you forfeit?" Naruto said as he pointed at Gajeel.

"If I don't have magic, I just have to use my barefist to pound you, don't I? Gajeel sneered. "I don't need magic to beat someone like you."

"This is the power of Fairy Tail's bonds….magnificent. Very well, here I come, Gajeel." Naruto shouted.

"Right back at you.." Gajeel responded as he used his last remaining bit of power to run towards Naruto.

" **Hakke…..Kusho (8 Trigrams: Air Palm).** " Naruto thrusted his palm forward and created an air bullet of compressed air towards Gajeel. The air palm knocked Gajeel back 20 feet backwards and finally rendered him unconscious.

"I really do commend your willpower, Gajeel. But this time is my victory. Maybe you can defeat me next time.." Naruto's final words to the battle versus Gajeel.

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO!" Shikamaru announced.

"I knew Naruto would win." A spectator said.

"Why wouldn't he, after all, he's the mystery mage." another said.

"WOOO! Go Naruto!" a child said in the audience.

"G-Gajeel lost?" Natsu and Gray said.

"HEH, I can't wait to fight against him. My Ice magic." Gray said as he clenched his fists.

"Me too. Fire Magic, huh?" Natsu agreed.

"Will the next challenger please step onto the field? Gray-san."

"Looks like it's my turn." Gray said.

"Do your best and beat the crap out of him." Natsu said as he grinned.

"AH….Also can we get a medic here for Gajeel…" Shikamaru remembered.

"Leave the minor healing to me!" a girl shouted as she ran up to the barrier.

"Thank you,..."

"Wendy. It's Wendy Marvell."

"Thanks Wendy."

"Guys, please undo the barrier."

"Hai! **Kai! (Release)** "

The barrier dispersed and Wendy tried to lift Gajeel off the field. "EHh...ARGH…" Wendy said as she struggled trying to drag Gajeel.

Naruto walked up next to him. "Here, Wendy...Let me carry him to a safe place outside this barrier." Naruto said before carrying Gajeel with ease.

"Th-Thank you, M-Master Naruto…." Wendy blushed.

"Hm? Wendy, don't sweat it, I'm only 15, just call me Naruto, or Naru.." Naruto smiled at her.

"N-Naru?!" Wendy began to blush.

"Yeah, Naru!"

"o-okay." Wendy stuttered.

"Here, Gajeel should be safe here. This is outside the barrier. Please treat him as best as you can. The injuries I dealt to him are not fatal, but he is exhausted, his magic should come back in around 30 minutes and he should be fine by then. Although he should have sore muscles for about 3 days. Someone not used to that attack will feel like that."

"Th-Thank you, Na-Naru…" Wendy managed before she blushed again. [Naruto-san's so cool. I wonder if he can use different wind magic. My Sky Dragon Slayer Magic…..How would that do against Naruto-san? Also, his strength is unbelievable...What lies behind those clothes..? W-w-w-w-wait, Wendy Marvell….What are you thinking...He is your master..] Wendy thought and blushed further.

"No problem, Wendy. My next challenge is waiting for me. Please excuse me."

"No worries, N-Naru. I can treat Gajeel before your next match finishes." Wendy stuttered again.

"Heh, Okay Wendy."

Naruto walked back to the the middle of the field where Gray awaits him.

"Nice of you to show up, Naruto...I was starting to think that you didn't want to face me.." Gray taunted.

"Me, not facing you, Gray? You still have a ways to go." Naruto said back to gray.

"Heh. Well then, let's get this started then shall we?" Shikamaru said. "Activate the barrier!"

" **4…** " Sakura began

" **Corner…** " Ino added

" **Barrier!** " They finished.

"Here I come, **Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)-**

* * *

 **I'm going to just begin the fight. But there is a question. Do you prefer the Japanese Name, or do you like just the English name. Or maybe the Japanese names for Jutsus and the English names for Magic… idk?**

 **Next Chapter 10: Fire and Ice**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review. Reviews are very much appreciated :3**


	11. Chapter 10: Fire and Ice

**Let us begin without any hesitation..**

 **Chapter 10: Fire and Ice**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

"Me, not facing you, Gray? You still have a ways to go." Naruto said back to gray.

"Heh. Well then, let's get this started then shall we?" Shikamaru said. "Activate the barrier!"

" **4…** " Sakura began

" **Corner…** " Ino added

" **Barrier!** " They finished.

"Here I come, **Ice Make: Floor**!"

"Ice magic.." Naruto thought. "Hm..it reminds me of that time. But if I can gather chakra at the soles of my feet…"

"What? The ice floor doesn't affect you?" Gray yelled.

"You…" Naruto began. "You have a special magic. Back where I'm from. Your Ice magic would be something not a lot of people can do. Let's get rid of this ice, shall we? **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** "

"Fire! He uses fire magic." Gray said when dodging Naruto's attack. [And the heat of this fire..is on par with Natsu's!]

"Now, that the ice is gone...There is water deep in the soil of this battlefield…"

"Shit!" Gray cursed.

"The moisture in the air is exceptional today. It's perfect for THAT." Naruto whispered to himself. "Here I go, **Kirigakure no Jutsu…** "

Mist rose up and covered the entire arena. Gray closed his eyes not sure what the attack was but when he opened his eyes again, Naruto was gone. [Where was he? Left? Right? Behind? On top?...]

"You still have a lot to go, Gray. Try again...I'll give you a hint. This magic allows me to hide in the mist. I am now in a state known as 'Silent Killing'. If I used this properly, I can kill someone without a sound and disappear without even leaving a trace of myself in the scene."

"Tsk. **Ice Make: Platform!** " Gray shouted as he rose to the air.

"I see. Clever. Gaining the height advantage, huh? I should do something about that as well."

"Where is he? Where's Naruto?" Gray shouted.

From inside the mist, Naruto blasted a bullets of compressed air. " **Hakke: Kusho!"** HIs attack shattered the platform Gray was standing on and as a result, he fell back down onto the earth.

"Tch. That bastard... **Ice Make: Arrows!** " Gray shouted before he released a volley of arrows around him. "Damn it..I can't see him at all…" Gray cursed at himself.

"Not bad, Gray...well it's my turn then." Naruto said to Gray hidden in the mist. " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

A volley of throwing stars raced towards Gray at every direction. From the left, to the right, from behind, as well as in front. Gray panicked for a split second before remembering he can counter things like these with his creation magic, " **Ice Make: Shield!** "

Much to his surprise, his shield spell was not developed enough to cover his left, right and back sides. As a result, he got hit in all the places he didn't cover. Gray yelled in pain as the shurikens attached onto his body one after another in a total of 20 stuck on him, the rest fell onto the floor. A puddle of blood formed on the ground Gray had been on. Naruto lifted his mist and saw the bloody Gray panting for air almost about to lose consciousness.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Naruto said to him as a taunt. "Done for already?"

"..ut up." Gray muttered. "I'm not done yet." he said as he removed all the shurikens from his body slowly wincing every now and then. At the last ninja star, he muttered a few words freezing his own wounds and then shouted at the Naruto who was reading his book. "Oi! We're continuing this, drop that book and come at me!" Gray shouted as he pointed his finger at Naruto.

Naruto heard his signal and immediately looked up from his book, seeing that the boy was huffing and puffing heavily signaled him not to go any further. And yet, Gray had that same determination as Gajeel did in his fight. He did however, suffered more damage then Gajeel did before the same determination.

Naruto approved his declaration of battle and lifted his right hand up. Gesturing for Gray to come, he smirked a little before enjoying the sight he would see when he show Gray what he can do.

Gray rushed towards him at full speed with his right hand at his left palm, shouted **Ice Make: Sword** before getting in range with the smirking Naruto. When he was about 2 feet away of hitting Naruto with his ice sword, Naruto disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Gray looked left, right, behind, and checked his back every now and then for a sneak attack but it never came. "Naruto! Where are you?!" Gray shouted. "Show yourself!"

"I am here, Gray. You just can't see me. I shall show you a special technique. This was from a friend who uses Ice Magic just like you, but he didn't use it to battle, he used it to kill...that was until I stopped him. Not that you need to know, but Haku was a dear friend of mine. And also, he did have a similar defence shield like yours, although it was complete. After this, should you want to improve your **Ice Make: Shield**..I can help you with that training. This next attack...is a momento of Haku's, **Makyo Hyosho!** " Naruto yelled before 21 ice mirrors formed from thin air. 12 out of the 21 mirrors were on ground level, 8 were on the second level, and the last 1 was on top, forming a mirror dome and trapping the enemy inside.

21 images of Naruto appeared, one on each mirror. Gray was paralyzed at this new Ice Making Magic. "What kind of Ice Make is this? What can he do with this?" Gray thought.

The other Fairy Tail wizards were also shocked at this. A recording camera lacrima floated inside to let the spectators see but the guild members were too shocked for explanation.

"What is this?!" Makarov blankly stated.

"I did not expect him to know Ice Making magic as well." Erza said.

"I agree..How powerful is that cutie?" Mirajane asked licking her lips. "I can't wait until he's mine.

"He's mine you bitch. Naruto's mine and only MINE.." Erza shouted back at Mira.

"What makes you say he's yours? With that hard armor of yours, Naruto can't see or feel those metallic boobs of yours, armor bitch." Mira fought back.

"What makes you say he's YOURS? Those bouncing watermelons look very fragile to me. Make sure you don't accidentally land on my sword, otherwise they'll pop." Erza came back.

"What was that, you-" Mira said before they both got into a huge fight about who gets Naruto.

.

.

"Wow, Master Naruto knows how to do Ice Make magic too..!" Lucy said with an amazed look on her face. What else does he know? Does he know how to charm a girl?" Lucy said to herself as she pictured Naruto flirting with her, hugging her, and the possibility of sexual interactions with the two. Lucy snapped out of her cozy fantasy and blushed, red reddened, and blood boiled until she was too embarrassed by her little fantasy.

"Wow, way to destroy a icicle's will. Crushing him with his own kind of magic." Natsu laughed. "That is why, stripper here is someone who can never beat me." Natsu said to increase self moral. Natsu knew full well, Naruto was in control of the 5 elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water. But he didn't know all the other powers he had.

Going back to the fight, Gray was surrounded by the ice mirrors, he had tried to run through the cracks in the dome to escape but he was blocked every time by a shadowy figure. He had a limited time left until he would lose consciousness. He needed to find a way to beat him or else he lost.

"This kind of Magic is not available elsewhere. You can imitate this magic, as it needs a very special formula. As it shows, I can easily get out of the ice and attack you and slip back in. Unless your eyes and attack are as fast as me moving, you stand no chance of escaping." Naruto said. "Do you wish to continue?" Naruto asked the same question from Gajeel to Gray. And Naruto received the same answer.

"We are Fairy Tail mages for a reason. We won't stop because of pain, we won't stop because of broken arms or legs. We stop until one of us can't move.." Gray answered.

Upon hearing this answer, Naruto could only smile with a warm appearance. He smiled knowingly how this guild has come to be, starting off with its First Guild master, Mavis Vermillion. In his free time, Naruto read many stories about the Fairy Tactician, and just a few days ago, Makarov showed him the biggest secret Fairy Tail holds, Lumen Histoire. From the First Guild master to the Third Guild master, and now to Naruto the Fifth Guild master, he could only appreciate what a good loving guild this is compared to the dark guilds. But not so loving as to have womanizers like Blue Pegasus. And not so powerful as to have a power obsessed maniac like Sabertooth. He was glad he joined this guild. And he was glad that he would be able to help and watch them grow. The only problem is that he needed to get their trust as guild master.

"I appreciate your effort in trying to defeat me." Naruto responded. "But we must hurry this up, or we won't get anywhere." Naruto said calmly.

"I second that choice." Gray said as he prepared to use Ice Make magic. " **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray shouted.

No damage. No scratch. No nothing. The attack did nothing to damage the ice mirror. Gray furiously tried using all the weapons he can think of. " **Ice Make: Lance! Ice Make: Arrow! Ice Make: Battle Axe! Ice Make: Ice Cannon! Ice Make: Saucer! Ice Make: Scythe! Ice Make: Cannon!** " Gray shouted. However, it did nothing but leave mist in the air.

"I-Impossible!" Gray finally said. "How can someone's Ice Make be this powerful. It's more powerful than Ul's."

"I thought I already told you, this isn't ice make. This is a specialized magic. I don't imagine what I make, I do that before hand. As long as I can sustain, and have the magic power to do so, this ice won't crack." Naruto answered.

"I-It impossible." Gray said. "There's nothing I can do to beat him now…"

"That's exactly why you should train harder. I will take this win today, you will train until one day, you have the same strength as I have." Naruto said before finally utilizing his final blow. " **Sensatsu Suisho!** " Naruto said in the mirror before a thousand water needles created by the water and air, formed around the paralyzed Gray. Naruto had combined this attack with Neji's Gentle Fists, and aimed the needles at Gray's magic point's known as Tenketsu. The floating water needles then flew at Gray with blinding speeds before lightly puncturing his body to not cause major damage. This technique was used by Haku to be an assassination technique but he could control how clustered the bodies of water were and how strong they stabbed the human body.

Gray yelled in pain for a second before finally laying face first onto the ground, the water needles finally dispelling back into the air. Shikamaru checked the body of Gray's before fully announcing the winner of the match, Naruto. Everybody of course knew the winner from the beginning, but still cheered at the sight of the victorious man.

"He beat me to it!" Natsu said as he looked disappointed that his rival lost. "I was the one that was supposed to beat Gray…" he continued.

"That was just to be expected." Erza said unsurprised. "If he had the guts to challenge Laxus and Gildarts, then he must hold some crazy ass power inside him." '

"Well, it looks like I'm the one that's going to kick his ass, ain't it?" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up!"

"Wendy! Can you come heal Gray and may the next challenger co-" Shikamaru was cut short by the flames of Natsu suddenly attacking the barrier.

"Naruto! Naruto! Open this damn watchamacallit and fight me!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up and I can't wait to beat you to a pulp!"

Naruto looked at his old teammates and looked at them before saying anything. He nodded a little before saying, "It's okay guys, release the barrier.."

"B-but!" Sakura tried to argue.

"N-no it's fine. Let me just take Gray first on my back." Naruto said before lifting Gray onto his back.

"If you say so..Naruto. Guys on 3! 1..2….3! **4 Corner Sealing Barrier….** "

" **Kai!** " They all shouted.

The barrier disappeared and Natsu rushed towards Naruto. "Oi! You don't have time to carry Gray. Just drop him and face me." Natsu said as his fists was covered with flames. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu said before he was drench in water by Naruto's counterattack.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!** " Naruto said as a water dragon rose up from out of nowhere.

Natsu's flames were gone and he was drenched in water. Naruto on the other hand continued to carry Gray on his back. "Sorry Natsu, can this wait for a minute. I have to carry Gray to Wendy." Naruto said as he disappeared.

.

.

.

Naruto appeared next to Wendy who had just finished healing Gajeel. She was about to go out and see the ending of the match before Naruto had appeared in front of her holding Gray on his back.

"N-Naru!" Wendy shouted in surprise. "I didn't know you'd come back so fast!"

"Well, Wendy-chan, he was a good opponent, but he lacks the training. Had he trained harder, he might've had the chance to hurt me. I let my guard down in that fight. I wasn't expecting to use something I wasn't. It was careless of me, and because of that, Gray's injuries are worse than Gajeel's. I hope you can treat him." Naruto said as he laid Gray's unconscious body next to Gajeel.

"O-Of course I can. I just wished to see you fight is all." Wendy said in a rush.

"You want to see me fight?" Naruto asked and Wendy nodded her head. "You can see me fight in any of my battles today. Which do you want to see? Natsu? Erza? Mira? Laxus? Gildarts?" Naruto listed.

"I really want to see all of them…" Wendy said looking a little bit disappointed. "But I have to heal the people who got hurt and-"

"It's okay Wendy. If you really want to see my fight, just go outside and watch a fight when you feel like it. I'm going to fight Natsu next Wendy. After that is Erza, and then Mira. After Mira is the Raijinshu and Laxus, and after that would be Gildarts. If there's a fight you would like to see, then just rest for a bit and watch the fight." Naruto said at the girl who looked up at him.

"Th-thank you, Naruto." Wendy said as she tried to hold down a couple tears. "I'd like to see the fights so would you mind walking with me to the arena?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. It's almost time to go back anyway or else Natsu would destroy the place." Naruto said.

Naruto and Wendy walked to the exit of the cut out and out into the light. Natsu stood in the middle looking impatient while trying to dry up his clothes. He saw Naruto and his flaming fist lit up even more. "NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK! NOW LET'S FIGHT!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait! Natsu!"

"W-wha?"

"Guys activate the barrier."

With the barrier activated, the crowd cheering, and the fired up Natsu charging up at him, there is no better time than to use his second most powerful elemental control. Fire.

Natsu charged straight at him and shouted, " **Fire Dragon's Fist's!** " once again. This time, Naruto had dodged his attack and appeared at Natsu's side. He formed a couple of hand seals, and whispered, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** "

A ball of fire appeared in front of Naruto's mouth and is heading straight at Natsu. Naruto's attack managed to reach him, but for some unknown reason to Naruto, the fire didn't burn him. The fire was actually being sucked up into Natsu's mouth and disappeared without a trace.

"WHEW! NARUTO, YOU'VE GOT SOME TASTY FIRE. WHAT KIND OF FIRE MAGE ARE YOU? THIS FIRE WAS THE BEST I'VE EATEN."Natsu said as he finished eating the flames.

"Y-you eat fire?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. I can fire and attack with fire. This is an ancient spell derived by the training I got from Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Attacking me with Fire just ain't going to work, Naruto." Natsu said. He smirked at the sight of Naruto's first pinch moment.

"I-I see" Naruto said. [Damn it all, I was going to beat everybody with their own respective elements but now, it looks like it's going to have to change. How many Dragon slayers exists? How many do I need to face today?] Naruto thought.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu shouted before he yelled out a familiar attack name. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

A similar attack Naruto had just used was being used against him. Naruto couldn't eat the fire like Natsu can so there was just one way he could do to counter it.

" **Suiton….-** "

 **Sorry for not updating that fast. Also, I know that my chapters have been shorter than what it used to be, but that is something I can't change. School is starting soon, and I don't know when or if I'll get a chance or motivation to update.**

 **Have an Early Happy New Years!**

 **Next Chapter: Clashing Metal**


End file.
